Titans in the Tournament
by Akane Konae
Summary: JinOC KurOC Two girls with mysterious powers join the YYH gang in another Dark Tournament. Countless demons and humans alike are after them because of their dark secret, one even they don’t know of. Will the gang be able to protect the girls? HOLD
1. Prologue: Legend of the Titans

Hey, guys! Serena here! I had this weird idea, and it wouldn't get out of my head, so I typed it and got this. I have a lot of the first chapter written (seven pages). This is just the prologue.

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

* * *

Legend of the Titans

Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice, and Lightning,

Lest these Titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash.

Their Treasures combined shall summon the Guardian of the Earth,

Inclined to obey thee who summons it.

Only one with a crystal heart and eyes unclouded shall have the power to undo what is wrong,

the spell that shall soon ensnare the world should these

Titans unite as one.

So goes the legend of the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning. Brought together, their powers would be enough to destroy the entire world. Both demons and humans alike have searched the world for the legendary treasures with the intent of world domination; however, these treasures have never been found. The reason why, you may ask? Legend says that the treasures were heavily guarded by a mythical creature in the pits of Hell. Only when the Titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightning were reborn once again would the treasures be released and given to each Titan. Even if some lone soul was lucky enough to set eyes on the items, the mythical beast that guarded them punished them with their life.

To this day, no one knows exactly what these treasures should look like, whether big or small, black or blue, etc., but as you can guess, rumors of their appearance have been passed down with the legend.

So begins our story in the bustling city of Kyoto, with the sisters Hikaru and Yuki and their adventure with the YYH gang. (I have a feeling this gave away the whole story, but w/e. It really would if you look up the meaning of the girls names…oh, smooth move, girl /hits self/. You just gave it away!)

* * *

A/N: Ok, all I want to know is if anyone is interested in this story, cuz if so, then I will post the first chapter soon. It's almost done, so yeah. Even if no one likes it I am still gonna write it 'cuz one: E is in it (she's Yuki; I'm Hikaru...I keep changing my name), and two: she wants me to write this and so do I. So if you like this idea, please review and I'll continue posting this. If not, then I'll just delete this. 

If you guys like this, I would also like to know whether you want me to make this a KuramaOC fic or a HieiOC one. I can't chose between the two cuz I love them both XD.


	2. Demons and a Rose Whip

Hey guys! Wow, I never expected to get so many reviews just for the prologue. O.O Yeah, when I saw that, it really made my day . Thank you all for reviewing! (even if one was a flame…why do I always get a flame for trying something new and unusual?) This is another one of my stories that has me and E (rhyme!) in it. She's Yuki and I'm Hikaru.

Responses:

Courtney: Glad you like my idea, unlike SOMEONE who reviewed /cough cough/. I will most likely pair Hikaru with Kurama cause my friend wants to be in here and have Hiei, but thanks for your input anyways!

Deviousangel13: That's one vote for Kurama. That's what most likely will happen (see what I said above). I couldn't choose before, but now I have a solution! Thanks for reviewing!

Inuyumi: Happy? I did your name right. Anyways, don't worry. If you looked at the pairings (and I told you yesterday) that I was gonna pair Kurama with Hikaru, since you want Hiei.

Randomwriter88: A loyal reviewer! Thanks so much for reading my stories! You were the only one to notice where I got that legend thingy from. I couldn't think of how to start it, then I realized that some movie I had had something like this, so I watched the beginning of the second movie again (eventually the whole thing cuz the computer was taken). But yeah, only the first two lines are from the movie. The rest I made up…I think. (selective memory loss…)

Evanescence's Dark Angel: Lol. Yeah, I am pairing Yuki with Jin. E for some strange reason wanted to be paired with Jin. I still don't know why… Well, sorry to say, but I'm most likely going to be picking Kurama only because my other friend wants to be in here. But don't worry, I still haven't officially chosen. .

Kiki: Who's Mary Sue in here? I don't see anyone… And if my characters are believable, then doesn't that mean I'm a good writer? And they are honest, hard-working girls. They are just honest, hard-working STRANGE girls. Lol (that's seriously what we are. My friends and I are strange). I know every other author has done some "dark secret" thing with their stories, but I don't care. I get some of my ideas from other authors and make them my own by adding my own thoughts. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing.

**

* * *

**

Titans in the Tournament

Chapter 1

"Come on, Hikaru!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pants on, girl! I'm coming already," Hikaru raced down the steps as the school bell rang, signaling the end of classes.

"Kami, you're slow," Hikaru's sister, Yuki, commented as Hikaru reached her.

"Hey, I'd like to see you run across the school in five seconds," Hikaru countered. Finally catching her breath, she looked around the school yard. It was packed with kids anxious to get home. Some girls were scurrying around frantically trying to find their friends. "Where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"They're still not here yet. Yusuke probably got caught skipping classes by the principal again," Yuki sighed.

"Or worse, by Keiko," Hikaru added and they laughed. Yusuke was always cutting classes. He didn't care if he got caught by some teacher or principal because he had a reputation for being the toughest kid in town, and almost no one dared to mess with him; however, getting caught by Keiko was a different story altogether.

As students dispersed from the grounds, Hikaru and Yuki were quickly becoming impatient as they were waiting for their friends. Their ears perked up when screaming and loud thumps could be heard coming from inside the school doors.

"I'll place my money on Keiko," Hikaru said.

"So would I, if I had any to begin with," Yuki laughed as they continued to watch in amusement as the scene in front of them unfolded.

"Keiko, I was just taking a break!" a tall teenage boy with gelled, raven-black hair shouted as he tried to helplessly defend himself against oncoming attacks from a handbag.

"Taking a break my butt, Yusuke!" Keiko shouted back and struck a direct blow on Yusuke's head.

"Ow! Damn it, Keiko, that hurt!" Yusuke yelled. A taller boy next to him burst out laughing. This boy had red-orange hair that was styled like Elvis Presley's.

"That's what you get, Urameshi," he smirked.

"Oh, you should talk, Kuwabara. I'm the one who cuts classes and my grades are still higher than yours," Yusuke countered, causing Kuwabara to go very red in the face.

"Oh yeah?" Kuwabara's raspy voice cut in. "Who got a higher score on the last math test, huh?"

"Yeah, so what? I hate math," Yusuke shrugged.

"Ugh! Yusuke, you're hopeless!" Keiko shouted in frustration, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Need any help with these two bakas, Keiko?" Hikaru asked as she and Yuki reached their friends.

"Oh, hi guys!" Keiko's face brightened and she gave the girls a death hug.

"Air…me…need…AIR…," Yuki gasped for air under Keiko's tight grip.

"Oh, sorry," she let go of the girls, embarrassed.

"Jeez, Keiko, you really have to learn your own strength," Hikaru groaned as she rubbed her now sore arms.

"Sorry. And where do you think _you're_ going, Yusuke?" Keiko grimaced and tugged a retreating Yusuke by his ear.

"Ow. Ow! Keiko, that hurts!" Yusuke struggled to get out of Keiko's grasp.

"What, did you think you could skip out on our date for the fifth time in a row?" Keiko scolded.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought we were all going to go meet Yusuke's friends?" Yuki interrupted.

"What?" Keiko looked confused for a moment before rounding on Yusuke again. "You made plans even though you knew you had a date with me?"

"Well, uh, you see…" Yusuke struggled to find an excuse.

"Keiko, we didn't exactly give him a choice," Hikaru explained.

"Yeah, he mentioned some of his friends who had strange powers like us, and we got a tinny bit excited," Yuki added.

"A tinny bit? You guys got me a detention for being late to fourth period!" Yusuke shouted.

"Well, if you had just agreed to introduce us the first time, you wouldn't have gotten that detention," Hikaru pointed out, folding her arms over her chest.

"Which friends did he talk about?" Keiko asked.

"Suuichi Minamino and this other guy he won't tell us about," Yuki replied.

"I still can't believe that Yusuke Urameshi, the toughest kid in Sarayashiki High, is friends with Suuichi Minamino, the smartest kid within a 50 mile radius," Hikaru shook her head, confused.

"It's a long story of how the two met," Keiko said, "And trust me. We have even stranger friends." Hikaru and Yuki laughed.

"Well, come on. We have to catch up to Suuichi before he gets out of school," Yusuke said and bolted down the sidewalk towards the direction of Mieou High.

"Hey, wait up, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted and raced after Yusuke.

The remained girls sighed and calmly followed the boys.

"So, who is this other guy Yusuke wants us to meet?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm really not sure who he's talking about, but I have a hunch of who it might be," Keiko answered.

They arrived at Mieou High just in time to hear the school bell ring. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already waiting by the gates, leaning against the poles and scanning the grounds for Suuichi. Students filed out the doors, scrambling around to find their friends, bikes, etc. Hikaru noticed that a group of girls were gathering around the school doors, whispering to each other as if they had some diabolical plan to blow it up.

"What's with the girls over there?" Hikaru whispered to Keiko. Keiko was spared from answering as a tall, red-haired boy came walking out the school doors. He had brilliant forest green eyes and an elegant stride as he passed the swooning girls.

"Suuichi-san!" they squealed in unison. Suuichi flinched slightly, unbeknownst to the fan girls crowding him.

"How are you today, Suuichi?" one asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," he replied and gave them a reassuring (although not at all convincing) smile. It seemed to satisfy the girls' needs, because they sighed once again and stared dreamily at Suuichi's retreating form.

"I have no idea how you do it, man," Yusuke stared at the girls as they walked by and bade Suuichi goodbye. They didn't bother to acknowledge the others, who either glared or ignored them.

Suuichi sighed. "Yes, I wonder how much longer it will be until I have cameras surrounding my house." Suuichi spotted the two unfamiliar girls. "Hello. I suppose you girls are a friend of Yusuke's?"

"Yep, unfortunately," Yuki answered.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted and glared.

"Oh, shut up, Yusuke. It's not like you have never wished that you never knew us," Hikaru said. "By the way, I'm Hikaru and that's my sister Yuki," Hikaru pointed to Yuki.

"Hey!" Yuki grinned and rushed over to Suuichi's side. "So tell me. How is it that a smart and cute guy like you ends up being friends with someone like Yusuke, who's totally the opposite?" Yuki held up an invisible microphone to Suuichi's mouth. He stared at her hand.

"Hey, are you calling me dumb and ugly?" Yusuke asked. Yuki ignored him, continuing to hold the microphone to his mouth.

Hikaru sighed and dragged her sister away from the boy. "Leave the poor kid alone, Yuki. He has enough to deal with without you running around getting his life story."

"Hey, let me go-oof!" Yuki landed on her rear with and ungraceful _thump_. She rubbed her bottom and stood up. "I wasn't trying to get his life story; I was just trying to find out why the apocalypse hasn't come yet." Yuki scanned their surroundings just to make sure she wasn't wrong. Suuichi, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared at her. Hikaru and Keiko simply sighed in disbelief.

"The apocalypse hasn't come just because Yusuke associates with smart guys. In fact, I think it would run away," Hikaru laughed.

"So, what was your plan for today, Yusuke?" Suuichi asked.

"Well, I did have a date with Keiko today, but when I mentioned you guys, Hikaru and Yuki wouldn't stop bugging me. They even got me a detention!" Yusuke complained.

"Yeah, he said you guys had weird powers, but I guess for you he meant weird brain powers," Yuki joked.

"Yes…well, who else are we going to meet, Yusuke?" Suuichi decided to change the subject.

Yusuke grinned evilly. "I thought they should meet Hiei."

"Hiei? Oh, come on, Urameshi, even they don't deserve to die early," Kuwabara defended the girls from who knows what.

"What?" the sisters cried in unison.

"It seems Yusuke wants to introduce you to Hiei. Once you earn his trust, he's actually a very good friend, although he and Kuwabara are always fighting," Suuichi explained.

"Yeah, but it's almost impossible to earn his trust, especially when he refuses to talk to anyone," Keiko added.

"Sounds like a challenge to me. What about you, Yuki? Up for it?" Hikaru asked her sister.

"Yep. The ultimate challenge: becoming friends with this Hiei dude you guys seemed scared about!" Yuki announced.

Yusuke stared on in disbelief. "Hey, Suuichi, where exactly is Hiei?"

"Well," Suuichi stared up at the trees just as they all heard a rustling in the leaves. "He probably went off to Genkai's; but let's go over to my house first; I need to check in with my mother first."

"Suuichi-san!" some girls jumped from their hiding place in the bushes, startling Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Kami, Suuichi. You really have to get a grip on your little fan club," Yusuke whined.

"Suuichi, how come you are inviting them over to your house?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, how come you don't invite us over yet you invite two girls you just met?" another complained.

"Yeah, you never know. They could be dangerous and rape you when you're not looking!" the third cried.

Hikaru and Yuki gagged. "Really, is that what your plans for him were? To rape him? In his shoes, even I would feel more secure around us than you."

"And that's saying something," Yuki added, receiving a hard slap from Hikaru. "Ow! Jeez, you don't have to hit me so hard."

"See what we mean, Suuichi?" the first girl pointed to the sisters.

"Yes, but they are friends of my friend, so I think I can trust them," Suuichi waved them off and began walking home.

"Wait, Suuichi, where are you going?" they all cried.

"It's none of your business where we're going, you stalkers!" Hikaru spat and stalked off with Suuichi. Yuki stuck her tongue out at them before following her sister. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared from the girls to their friends before realizing they were being left behind and raced to catch up.

"Really, Suuichi, I think having a fan club full of girls like that is very unhealthy," Hikaru told him and he sighed.

"Yes, but there is almost no way to get them off me," he agreed.

"Keyword almost. You could always go to school with messed up hair or something, or even lie to them and tell them that you have a girlfriend. That always works for me when random boys on the street ask me and my sister out," Hikaru suggested.

"Since when have you ever been asked out?" Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at the girl.

"Since when do you care, Yusuke?" Hikaru countered.

"Since…since now!" Yusuke tried to counter.

"Tsk, tsk. Yusuke Urameshi, toughest kid at Sarayashiki High, can't come up with a simple remark," Yuki teased and shook her head.

"Beaten by a girl!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hey, shut up, would ya? You're gonna make me look bad!" Yusuke tried to stop the girls.

"Oh, relax. You already look bad with that hairstyle anyways, Yusuke," Hikaru said. (A/N: I don't hate Yusuke, ok? Kuwabara, but not Yusuke!)

"What! My hair looks just fine. It looks a lot better than yours!" Yusuke remarked.

Hikaru walked up to a random car and glanced at her reflection in the side-view mirror. Her golden blonde hair looked exactly the same as it did when she brushed it that morning. It cascaded around her shoulders and her bangs slightly shadowed her eyes, which matched her hair.

"Well, let's just see whose hair looks better!" Hikaru turned to Suuichi, her sister, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "Ladies and gentleman-"

"Hey, there's more than one guy here, you know," Kuwabara pointed out.

"How very observant you are, Kuwabara; however, I see only one male in front of me at this particular moment in space and time."

Yuki snickered. "Oh, you're in for it now. She's talking all smart now."

"What? I know I'm right. Me and Kurama are guys," Kuwabara looked at the girls, almost having a smart look about him. Almost.

"Kurama and I," Suuichi corrected.

"Who's Kurama?" Yuki asked.

"Uh…" the boys exchanged glances.

"Hey, guys, we're here," Keiko interrupted. Suuichi's house was on the corner of the street, shaded by a tree next to an open window. A black blur flitted form the tree and through the window.

"What was that?" Hikaru pointed to the window.

"Oh Kami, you're being robbed!" Yuki screeched.

"Don't worry, I'm not being robbed," Suuichi reassured them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a deep voice from behind made everyone jump. A green, scaly demon towered over the group, glaring down at them as if cornering its prey. Keiko squealed and hid behind Yusuke. He, along with Kuwabara and Suuichi, stood protectively in front, poised to attack.

"What's a demon doing here?" Kuwabara asked.

"A demon?" the sisters stared, astounded.

"How did you get through the barrier?" Suuichi narrowed his eyes dangerously. Yuki and Hikaru gazed back and forth from the boys to the demon and the sudden change in demeanor of Suuichi Minamino.

"That is none of your business. I have simply come for the girls," the demon pointed a long, clawed finger at the girls. They stared at the claw apprehensively.

"What do you want with us?" Hikaru managed to get out.

The demon cackled. "You girls are all I'll need to rule the three worlds." The demon made a move to grab the girls.

"Oh, no you don't!" Yusuke punched the demon in his gut, sending him flying backwards.

"Rose Whiplash!" Suuichi shouted. He suddenly had a long, thorny whip in his hands. With a flick of his wrist, the whip snapped and sliced the demon into tiny pieces which disintegrated in purple smoke.

"Are you girls ok?" Suuichi asked.

"What the hell was that?" Yuki asked.

"I'll explain inside," Suuichi ushered them all inside where a short guy totally covered in black stood. He had black, spiky hair that had a white star burst in the middle. The only things he wore that weren't black were his white belts, scarf, and headband.

"What was that?" the mystery guy asked Suuichi.

"It seems there is a breach in the Kekai barrier. Strangely enough, the demon was after these two," Suuichi pointed to the two girls.

"Who are they?" the little guy asked.

"This is Yuki," Suuichi pointed at Yuki. "And this is Hikaru," Suuichi pointed at Hikaru.

"Ok, you know who we are, now tell us who you are," Hikaru interrupted.

The spiky-haired guy narrowed his eyes and Suuichi sighed. "This is Hiei, another one of our friends."

"Ok, now who's gonna explain what the hell just happened out there and who the hell is Kurama?" Yuki asked suddenly.

A sudden ringing spared anyone from answering as Yusuke reached into his pocket and pulled out some sort of device. He flipped it open and a picture of a toddler appeared on the screen.

"What do you want, Koenma?" Yusuke asked, seeming not at all pleased to answer the call.

A high pitched voice answered, "Yusuke, there was a break in the Kekai barrier! I need you to get over here A.S.A.P.! And bring those two sisters with you!" The screen turned black and Yusuke shut the communicator. "Damn toddler, always bossing us around."

"How does he know about Hikaru and Yuki?" Keiko asked.

"I don't know," Suuichi answered.

A swirling blue void appeared in the middle of the room with a _pop_. Hikaru and Yuki jumped; everyone else seemed calm.

"What the hell was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Binky breath wants us to go to his office, and you two are coming along," Yusuke smirked and dragged them through the portal.

"AH! WERE BEING KIDNAPPED AND THEIR GUNNA MAKE US DO HORRIBLE THINGS AND THEN THEY'LL RAPE US, KILL US, AND EAT US! AH!" Yuki cried. The others sweat dropped as Suuichi, Hiei, and Kuwabara followed them into the portal, leaving Keiko alone in the house.

"Why do they always leave me out of these things?" Keiko huffed and left, deciding to go back home and wait for them to return.

* * *

A/N: For me this is one of my longest chapters: 8 pages! Anyways, so far I have 1 vote for KuramaOC, one for HieiOC, and one to change the parings so it's both HieiOC and KuramaOC. You guys can keep voting if you want, but I will most likely pair Hikaru with Kurama, cuz my friend wants to be in this story and to be paired with Hiei.

Now I have another poll for you guys: What teams do you want to see in the Dark tournament? I'm not gonna follow the rules of the last one where there were five people per team. This time I am just gonna have a random number of people and some of them won't be equal maybe, and I am gonna change the rules just a _tiny_ bit, but it won't make a big difference. I am gonna use Chu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru (long name!), Suzuki, and a mystery person (you all should know him). Those are just some people I want to use, but I don't know what teams to do. So yeah. I'll give you guys the choice to pick teams. (I already have Yusuke's team done) Now please review!


	3. Invitation to Hell

Hi guys! I'm really not supposed to update this story until after I finish my Inu story, but I was bored and gone all weekend, so…yeah. All polls are still up: HieiOC or KuramaOC; and what teams to use in the dark tournament.

Responses:

Randomwriter88: As random as you? Really? Wow… lol. Yeah, my friends and I are nuts. I'm trying to make this as funny as possible without ruining the writing and still having some sort of plot and stuff. Thanks for reviewing! You are one of my loyal reviewers!

Inuyumi: Hey, remember what I told you about running in circles and doing that? If you keep doing that, you know what'll happen…lol. Anyways, I have no clue how I am gonna get you in here…Call me or something, ok? Thanks for reviewing. And guess what I'm listening to right now? lol. Yep, "Brand New World"! (This song is addicting to me)

Evanescence's Dark Angel: Lol. Yeah, I love Hiei, Touya and Jin too! (although Kurama and Hiei are my favs) Anyways, what was the team before the Toguro team? I didn't see that one yet…so yeah. My friend told me it was Shishiwakamaru's team (I forgot the team name already and I just watched the episode today…really sad). Anyways, yeah Kuwabara can be nice sometimes, but he's much funnier when he acts all stupid. (But I didn't make him brainless! lol)

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own YYH or some of this plot. I do own Hikaru and Yuki.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yusuke, let us go-oof!" Yusuke and the others arrived on the other side of the portal without much trouble, save for Hikaru and Yuki's struggling and screaming. Yusuke let the girls drop out of his arms and onto the cold marble floor with an ungraceful _thump_.

"Ow," Hikaru groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing her back. She looked around the room they had come out in. A big screen hung from the ceiling behind her. In front of her, a desk was piled with stacks upon stacks of papers. On either side of the office, were two double doors, leading off to bigger rooms where Hikaru could her many scurrying feet.

"Where the hell are we?" Yuki asked.

"You all are in my office in Reikai," a squeaky voice answered from behind them and the girls yelped. A toddler stood before them, no taller than two feet, at most. He was clothed in blue, sucked on a pacifier, and had "JR" stamped on his forehead.

"AH, IT'S A TALKING BABY!" Yuki screeched, causing everyone to plug their ears, and hid behind Hikaru.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" the ba- I mean short guy yelled.

"Wait a minute, did you just say we are in Reikai?" Hikaru asked with unusual calmness.

"Yes, I did, and I do not tolerate screaming in my office!" the little guy scolded Yuki, who stuck out her tongue in return.

"Wait, what's Reikai?" Yuki asked.

"Reikai is the place where a person's spirit comes after they die, dummy," Hikaru explained and knocked her sister in the back of her head.

"Ow! Sheesh, you don't have to hit so hard," Yuki rubbed her head. "Wait…spirits?"

"Yes, spirits of the dead come here and we guide them to the afterlife," the toddler said.

Yuki blinked. "AH, I'M IN HELL!"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that, but STOP SCREAMING!" the tiny guy yelled, spraying the girls with spit.

"Ew, baby slobber!" Yuki wiped her face with her hand, stared at it, and then wiped it on Hikaru's sleeve.

"Hey, don't wipe that on me!" Hikaru squirmed. "Hey, does anyone have a Kleenex or something?"

Everyone was staring at the girls as if they had grown two heads; that is, everyone except for Hiei and Suuichi, the former glaring and the latter looking amused.

"Would you two stop and pay attention!" the short toddler guy was red with rage, actual steam coming from his ears. The sisters immediately quieted and gave him their undivided attention.

"Well, that was…strange," Yusuke observed and thus breaking the awkward silence. Everyone else nodded, save for Hiei.

"Now that everyone is settled," the baby-looking guy turned to the girls, standing tall. "My name is Koenma-I am the prince ruler of Reikai."

"Ruler? Of Reikai?" Hikaru blinked.

"Yes, now-"

"Wait, how can a baby rule over Reikai?" Yuki interrupted.

"I am not a baby, for the last time!" Koenma fumed. Noticing the clueless face he was getting from the girl, he sighed and prepared to tell the girls all about the three worlds: Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai; what Yusuke and the others' jobs are, and why they were brought to him. (I'm too lazy to write that full explanation out, and I am pretty sure you know about that anyways.)

Several explanations, chill pills, and temper tantrums later, Koenma finished explaining about the three worlds and Yusuke's job with the others.

"So basically, there are three worlds: Reikai, Ningenkai, and Makai," Yuki recalled.

"And Yusuke, along with the rest of the Spirit Detetives, helps save the three worlds from evil ningens and youkai," Hikaru added.

"Yep, that's it. Do you understand now?" Koenma asked.

"Nope," Hikaru said. Koenma looked on the verge of tears and the others looked frustrated.

"Hey, I'm just kidding," Hikaru laughed. "So, the great Suuichi Minamino is actually a legendary spirit kitsune thief, Youko Kurama?" Kurama nodded. "Wow, that's awesome!" Hikaru squealed.

"Awesome?" Kurama cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, being a youkai and all, having supernatural senses and strength and almost eternal life? What's not to like?" Yuki smiled.

"An interesting way of putting it…" Kurama smiled.

"And Hiei is a fire apparition. No wonder you have those blood red eyes," Hikaru stared at Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei narrowed his eyes and turned away.

Hikaru leaned closer to Yusuke. "What's his problem?" she whispered in his ear.

"He's always like that. He doesn't talk much or trust many people," Yusuke explained.

"Ok, ok, so you now know their jobs. Now Yusuke, I have a new case for you," Koenma sat in his chair behind his desk, which was many sizes too big for him. He looked like those little dolls you play with in a doll house.

"A new case? So why'd you make me drag these two here? I almost went deaf!" Yusuke demanded.

"Relax, Yusuke. I asked you to bring them here because they have a lot to do with this case," Koenma explained. He pulled a remote out of his desk drawer and turned the big screen behind them on with the press of a button. A picture of destroyed lands in some foreign place and an arena popped up.

"Wait a minute, that's the Dark Arena!" Kuwabara pointed out.

"Yes. It seems there is someone threatening to destroy the three worlds if he doesn't get the "legendary treasures" as he calls it, and he bribed the demons to join him," Koenma explained.

"What legendary treasures is he referring to?" Kurama asked.

"I am not sure myself. I had my ogre research it," Koenma stared at his desk thoughtfully.

A blue ogre suddenly burst through one of the office doors. "Koenma, sir! I have found something on the legendary treasures."

"Good, bring it here!" Koenma snatched the papers from the ogre and read over it. His eyes scanned the pages, his face growing more sober as he read on. "Oh my, this is _not_ good."

"What?" all asked in unison.

"The legendary treasures refer to the treasures told in the legend of the Titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightning," Koenma's voice was growing weaker.

"The Titans of Fire, Ice, and Lightning?" Kuwabara was lost from the beginning.

"Yes, I think I have heard of that legend before," Kurama looked thoughtful.

"So have I," Hiei put in.

"You have, Hiei?" Kurama gave the fire youkai an astounded look.

Hiei peered one eye at the fox. "I have heard that the ice apparitions worship the Titan of Ice, hoping that he will protect them from the rest of the world."

"Wow," Hikaru let out a dry whistle.

"I see," Kurama said.

"So what's the whole legend?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I have only come across it once in my studies, but…" Kurama closed his eyes for a moment, trying to recall what he knew. "It is said that the three Titans are said to have amazing powers. Each has a legendary treasure that, when brought together, can have the power to destroy the whole world. Also, bringing these treasures and the Titans together is said to call a great beast, known as the Guardian of Earth. Of course there is a ritual that is performed, but no one knows who the Titans are or what the treasures look like. I can gather as many guesses as anyone else."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Yusuke asked.

"You idiot, demons are breaking through the Kekai barrier and setting their sights on these girls for some reason. I think you girls have some connection to that legend," Koenma explained.

"So basically you want us to protect these guys?" Yusuke asked, pointing to the dazed girls.

"Not only that, but the individual threatening the three worlds has organized another Dark Tournament; and of course, once again you, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are "special guests"." Koenma told the detective.

"How do you know all this?" Hikaru asked.

"Ogre, play the tape we received earlier," the young ruler ordered and the blue ogre obeyed.

No picture came up. Instead, a deep, male voice boomed across the room. "Seeing as you are listening to this message, I suppose this has reached the hands of Koenma," the voice paused for a moment. "I will get right to the point, since I suppose the prince ruler of Reikai has many important things to attend to. There will be another Dark Tournament occurring in two months. I have taken the liberty of arranging for your little spirit detective squad to take part in the tournament, along with their little friends, Hikaru and Yuki." There was a silence in the room. How did this person know about Yusuke and Hikaru and Yuki?

"If you should refuse, you shall face the wrath of the legendary powers of Fire upon the three worlds. If you should refuse, then I shall come there myself and destroy you all, then take what I want, the legendary treasures. Do not worry, though. We shall see each other no matter which decision you cho-" There was a buzz, and then the speakers gave feedback, causing everyone to plug their ears.

"Ogre, what happened to the rest of the tape!" Koenma stood on his desk, shouting at his servant.

"I-I don't know, Koenma, sir. It was fine when we first had it…,"

"We need the last of that tape! Agh!" Koenma yelled in frustration. "That's it! Ogre, you are to clean out the vault on the second floor."

"But Koenma, sir, that vault is half the size of the Reikai prison!" the ogre complained.

"Well, that's what you get! Now go and start cleaning. And don't come back out until you are done!" Koenma added as the ogre reluctantly obeyed.

"Aw, come on, Koenma! He didn't do anything," Yuki whined.

"That vault needed to be cleaned out sooner or later, anyways," Koenma shrugged it off. What a cruel ruler!

Yuki suddenly spoke up. "Hey, how come Hiei's hair defies Newton's law of gravity?"

Everyone sweat dropped. "That was so utterly random. Have you been thinking about that all this time?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Hikaru shook her head. "Never mind…,"

"So, do you know anyone else who is fighting in this tournament?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hey, why is everyone ignoring me?" Yuki whined.

"Because your question is irrelevant, that's why, dummy!" Hikaru shouted.

"But no one's hair should be able to stick up like that! It's just not normal!"

"Well, Hiei isn't exactly normal…,"

"We are getting off topic here," Kurama interrupted calmly.

"Thank you, Kurama. Now, yes, actually I do have an answer to your question, Kuwabara. I was told that Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and others you fought in the last Dark Tournament are competing as well."

"Wait, does that mean that little runt with the yo-yo's is gonna be competing, too?" Kuwabara asked, looking hopeful.

"If you mean Rinku, probably. Let's just hope you won't lose to a child this time and make a bigger fool of yourself," Hiei smirked.

"Hey, he cheated with his little yo-yo trick!" Kuwabara defended.

"Sure. Those yo-yo strings would have been a cinch to break," Hiei said.

"Hey, you wanna say that to my face, shorty?" Kuwabara threatened, grabbing Hiei by his collar.

"Hey, knock it off, children," Hikaru interrupted.

"Children? Who're you calling a kid?"

"Who else but the big baby in front of me?" Hikaru smirked.

"I bet he still wets his bed at night," Yuki whispered in her sister's ear.

"I do not!" Kuwabara defended, turning red.

"Sure. Then why are you turning all red?" Yusuke asked.

"Urameshi? You too?" Kuwabara looked betrayed. "I do not wet my pants!"

"So, how are _we_ supposed to fight in this tournament? I mean, me and Yuki don't have any super powers like Kurama and Hiei…" Hikaru pointed out.

"You all will train at Genkai's. She will teach you to harness your spirit energy," Koenma explained.

Yusuke burst out laughing. "Ha! They won't survive a day of Genkai's training!"

"Who says we can't?" Yuki asked, hands on her hips.

"I do, that's who!" Yusuke said with the same cocky attitude.

"Ok then, Mr. I-think-I-am-a-genius,why wouldn't we be able to do it? Because we're girls?" The two exchanged remarks.

"Who's Genkai?" Hikaru asked Kurama, who chuckled as Yuki and Yusuke had a battle of wits.

"Genkai was Yusuke's mentor when he was training to become a Spirit Detective," he explained.

"Oh. So why does Yusuke think we can survive her training?"

"It all depends on the way you perceive her training."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "So, how would you perceive it then? Easy, medium, difficult, or "For Experts Only"?"

"I would probably say it would be pretty difficult."

Hikaru gulped. "Ok…"

"Well, here is a portal back to your house, Yusuke. Tomorrow, go to Genkai's temple after school to start your training," Koenma summoned a portal with a _pop_.

"Finally," Hiei hastily jumped into the portal and disappeared on the other side.

"See you all tomorrow," Kurama waved good-bye and followed after Hiei.

Hikaru stared at the two still battling it out. "Let's go, children. Time to go home to our mommies and daddies," Hikaru dragged them both by the ear and hopped into the portal back home. Half-way through, she realized she never got her Kleenex. She _was_ going to get her Kleenex, even if she had to use force.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter done! I probably won't update that soon (unless I get a lot of reviews/hint hint/) Anyways, the next chapter is going to be long because it's all about the training (with a little break from training in between…you'll see later). Anyways, tahnks for all the reviews. I love you all (in the "thanks for reading and reviewing!" sort of way). Please review! 


	4. Training Hell

Hey guys! Sorry this took a while to get up, but as you can see by the length, it was worth it. 12 pages! O.O That's the longest chapter I have ever written! Hooray for me! And guess what? My b-day is on Tuesday! Yay! I'm going to Gameworks! DDR baby!

As many of you probably know, Fanfiction has this cool new feature where I can reply to signed reviews. So whenever possible please submit a signed review! I don't want to get in trouble and have my story taken off! Since there were no anon. reviews, there are no review responses.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but only in my dreams would I ever own YYH…I only own Hikaru and Yuki! (Well, actually only Hikaru. Yuki is my friend's character since she is based on her)

* * *

Chapter 3

Hikaru and Yuki were anxious to get out of school; so much, in fact, that the teachers had to send them out in the hallways to let them calm down. Of course, almost everyone was jittery because it was, after all, Friday.

"Come on, just a little bit faster," Hikaru muttered as she watched the second hand on the clock revolve. They still had ten minutes left of school.

"Come on, you stupid clock! My grandma can pee faster than you!" Hikaru heard Yuki grumble. Apparently, so did the teacher.

"Yuki-chan, is there something you would like to share with the class?" he mocked.

"Oh, yes, sensei!" Yuki stood at her desk. "There are only ten minutes left of school. I think we should have been out of school already because my grandmother can pee faster than it can turn, which is saying a lot, and I want to get out of this hell hole." Many of the other kids laughed and cheered in agreement.

The sensei, unfortunately, was not feeling so cheery. "For that remark and your use of language, Yuki, you shall serve a detention next Monday."

"WHAT! What did I do? I was only answering your question, sensei!" Yuki defended.

"I will not tolerate your use of language. Now sit back down before you get in even more trouble." Yuki cursed the sensei under her breath and obeyed. The sensei smirked and continued with his lesson. "Now, finish copying notes from the next chapter. You will be working until the bell." Students groaned and continued taking notes on the history of the Shinsengumi (A/N: first thing that popped into my head…hehehehe).

The bell suddenly rang, and students looked up from their papers to stare at the clock. Just a minute ago the clock showed ten minutes left of class, and now it somehow sped up time. Strange. Even so, the students hastily packed their things and raced out the door, though not before Hikaru and Yuki.

"Finally, I'm freed of this torture for a couple of days!" Yuki shouted.

"Yeah. But wasn't it strange how the clock just suddenly sped up ten minutes in only two? Hikaru asked.

"Who cares? As long as we can get out, I really don't care when it rings!" Yuki grinned and rushed out the door. "Hurry up, slowpoke! We have to catch up to Yusuke before he ditches us!"

Hikaru blinked before she realized she was being left behind. "Hey, wait u-oof!" Hikaru was spun around by her collar with such force that she almost lost her balance.

"And just why would I ditch you guys when you are about to go through some serious torture?" Yusuke smirked and released the girl, Kuwabara laughing behind him.

Hikaru's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about. "Yuki!" she shouted.

No sooner had she shouted that Yuki was by her side. "What? Oh, there you are, Yusuke!"

"Yuki, I think someone's out to get us," Hikaru gulped.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuki stared at her sister quizzically.

"I think someone purposely sped up the clock because they knew we were going to Genkai's today for training."

Yuki's eyes dilated. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that," she gulped.

Yusuke smirked. "Well, you know what this means now?" Yusuke grabbed Hikaru around her waist and carried her like a surfboard out of the school grounds. Kuwabara tried to do the same with Yuki.

"Forget it, baka. You ain't touching me," Yuki followed Yusuke and the struggling Hikaru to the detective's car, leaving a sulking Kuwabara behind.

"So, who is this Genkai anyways?" Yuki asked as they rode over to Genkai's. Or I should say "zigzagged over", for they were weaving in and out of traffic, almost crashing into cars, fire hydrants, and little demented chickens that weren't of this world along the way. "Yusuke, I don't know who gave you your driver's license, but I seriously think they were high on something!"

"Would you rather walk the ten miles to Genkai's temple?" Yusuke glared from his rearview mirror and Yuki shut up, pouting.

"Genkai was Yusuke's tutor as a Spirit Detective," Hikaru explained.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Suui- I mean, Kurama told me. Kami, it's gonna be really strange calling him Kurama now," Hikaru sighed.

"Yeah, but when we are at school or around his mom, we have to call him Suuichi, otherwise people would think we were nuts," Yusuke explained.

"Like they don't already do?" Yuki cocked her eyebrow this time.

Kuwabara laughed. "Nah, they just think we are some freaky alien race sent to destroy the world."

Yuki shook her head. "Kuwabara, you just killed it."

"Killed what?" he asked stupidly.

Yuki sighed. "Never mind…"

"Well, here we are, guys," Yusuke pulled over to a sidewalk where a set of stairs waited, surrounded by a dense forest. The gang inside the car got out and gazed up the flight of stairs.

"We have to climb that?" Hikaru pointed to the steps, which reached as high as a twenty-story building.

"Yep," Yusuke smirked and started his way up the stairs. "Hey, I'll race you guys to the top!"

"You're on!" Hikaru challenged and she, along with Yuki and Kuwabara, raced Yusuke up the exaggeratingly long flight of stairs.

"Just…a few…more!" Hikaru panted. She was now crawling her way up the stairs-though so was everyone else. Yuki was only a few steps behind, with Yusuke in third place, trailing way behind her. Kuwabara, unfortunately, was even farther behind.

Just two more steps left. Hikaru heaved her body up. "Just one more," she reassured herself. She paused for a moment to check on the others behind her. Kurama was walking calmly up the stairs a few steps behind Yuki but way ahead of the two other bakas. Yuki was dripping with sweat. She continually slipped on the stairs due to her sweaty hands and cursed every time she did. Hikaru giggled. Had she not have had this trouble, she probably would be ahead of her.

Yusuke was just having trouble getting Kuwabara to hurry up. No doubt he wasn't as tired because he slept most of the day in school. Kuwabara looked about ready to collapse, though continued up the stairs thanks to Yusuke's taunting.

"Come on, slowpoke! You think Yukina will like a guy who can't even get up the stairs to see her?"

"What? I can get up these stairs just fine!" Kuwabara got a sudden burst of energy and appeared several steps ahead of Yusuke's.

"What is that all about?" Hikaru muttered.

"You'll see soon enough," Kurama chuckled from behind her, making her jump.

"Kami, don't scare me like that!" Kurama laughed.

"Sorry," he apologized politely.

A black blur raced ahead of them and Hikaru's hair blew wildly around her. Hiei stood at the top of the stairs, glaring down at Kuwabara, before stalking off towards the temple.

"O…k…" Hikaru blinked.

"What's with Hiei?" Yuki asked from behind them.

Hikaru jumped again. "Kami, why is everyone trying to give me a heart attack today!"

"Because we can," Yuki smirked. Hikaru narrowed her eyes and turned abruptly, taking the last few steps. "Hey, wait up!" Yuki called after her and rushed to chase her sister. Kurama chuckled at the girls and calmly followed them to the temple with Yusuke.

Genkai's temple looked like any another one you could find. It was a traditional Japanese-style house surrounding by peaceful wilderness.

"Hey, Genkai, you there?" Yusuke called out. Silence answered him. "Hey, old hag, come out from hiding! I know you are in there somewhere!"

A door opened, revealing a young girl with sea green hair. She had bright red eyes and sported a snow-white kimono tied with a blue sash.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara shrieked and rushed over to the young girl, who just smiled at the boy.

"Hello, Kazuma," she greeted.

"Hey, Yukina!" Yusuke waved.

"Hello, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei," she smiled a greeting at them all. Hikaru noticed Hiei standing far off from the group. He had a loving look in his eyes that quickly disappeared when he sensed Hikaru staring at him.

"Good afternoon, Yukina. Do you know where we could find Genkai?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, she is waiting inside for all of you," She replied.

"Waiting?" Yusuke blinked. "Figures," he muttered and stalked off inside the temple.

The rest of the gang followed soon after, Kuwabara walking with Yukina, of course.

"It's about time you showed up, Yusuke," a raspy voice called from the next room. And old women stood in the hallway. She had pale pink hair and wrinkled skin. From what Hikaru could tell, she was shorter than Hiei., even without his hair. (Me: Four foot ten, without his hair…HIEI! Lol, I love that line. I forgot who said it though, Juri or Koto…)

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Yusuke laughed. "I'm surprised you're still alive, Genkai."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I thought I would die before you got here for your training," Genkai retorted.

"How did you know we were coming for training?" Kuwabara asked.

"She can sense all of our spirit and demon energy, baka," Hiei answered.

"Also, Koenma called me shortly after you five left his office," Genkai added and glanced over Yusuke's shoulder. "So, you two are the girls Koenma wants to protect?" Genkai moved to examine them.

"The toddler said they might have some connection to the Titans legend. Do you have any idea what that's all about?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai continued circling the girls, making them slightly uncomfortable under her close inspection.

"Hey, will you answer me?" Yusuke raised his voice.

"Let's go. We have no time to waste," Genkai stalked out the back door of the temple to the woods in the back, which were perfect for training. "Let's go, slackers!" Everyone broke out of their confused daze and hurried after the old woman.

"Are you sure she can train us?" Hikaru whispered to Kurama.

"She may not look it, but she is very wise and skilled in fighting," he answered. Hikaru, although not thoroughly convinced, nodded her head.

They stopped in a clearing wide enough to provide plenty of elbow room for fighting. It was quiet, the hustle and bustle of the city now gone from their ears. All that surrounded them was a peaceful serenity of trees and lakes. Hikaru was sad to know that that peace would soon be disturbed.

Hiei hopped into a tree and settled himself in one of its branches as Genkai began explaining their training.

"You girls will be training to use your spirit energy. I'm sure Koenma has told you about reiki?" Genkai asked.

"Yeah, he told us about youki and reiki. Come on, already. I wanna kick Yusuke's butt!" Yuki shouted impatiently.

Genkai glared at her. "Relax. Now, you girls will learn to channel and utilize your spirit energy, similar to Yusuke's Spirit Gun and Kuwabara's Spirit Sword." Genkai motioned for the two said people to demonstrate their techniques. Yusuke brought his hand in front of him, finger pointed to a tree like a gun. It began to glow a soft blue, a ball of energy forming at its tip. With a powerful blast Yusuke released the energy. It shot through the tree and several others behind it, leaving them in cinders.

Hikaru gave a low whistle while Yuki tried to do the same.

"Damn it!" Yuki cursed.

"My turn!" Kuwabara announced confidently. Kuwabara cupped his hands, as if holding a sword. Soon they began to glow orange and immediately a big orange sword appeared in his hands. Smirking, Kuwabara chose the biggest tree around us and sliced easily through it with his sword.

"How was that Yukina?" Kuwabara asked the young girl, smiling.

"That was great, Kazuma," she smiled back. Hikaru heard a low growl from above her and glanced up. Hiei shot Kuwabara a death glare and placed a steady hand on the hilt of his katana. Hikaru silently giggled.

"As you can see, each of these dimwits can channel their spirit energy into something solid and powerful. That is what you girls will learn to do," Genkai explained.

"What do we channel it into?" Hikaru asked.

"You can do anything with your reiki; you can choose to make a long-range attack, like Yusuke's Spirit Gun, or a short-range attack, like Kuwabara's Spirit Sword; you could also incorporate both and have several attacks at your disposal," Kurama said.

"Cool!" Yuki grinned.

"Now, I will be teaching you to use your reiki, Kurama will be training with you in offense, and Hiei in defense and speed," Genkai explained. "Who wants to start?"

"Hikaru does," Yuki called out, pushing her sister forward.

"Hey!" Hikaru cried. She was now standing in front of Genkai and gulped.

"Fine," Genkai sat down on the ground. Legs crossed, she began to meditate. She opened one eye and glared at Hikaru. "Follow me, dimwit."

Hikaru did as she was told and began to meditate. She relaxed all of her muscles and cleared her mind of all her thoughts. She loved the feeling of light-headedness that it brought to her. Whenever she was overwhelmed from school or family, she would lock herself in her room and meditate for hours at a time.

Hikaru couldn't clear her mind totally this time. A yellow glow in the back of her mind would not leave, and she had trouble getting it to go away.

"You should be able to see a glow of energy in your mind," Genkai's voice rang out and Hikaru relaxed. So that's what that was. She wondered why she had never seen it before in her meditations.

"Focus on bringing that energy out and into your hands," Genkai instructed and Hikaru followed. Slowly but surely that glow in her mind came out and she focused on seeing that light in her hands.

"Well, I certainly expected that to take longer," Genkai said. Hikaru opened her eyes and gasped. In her hands were two glowing balls of yellow reiki.

"Now aim at a tree and release your energy," Hikaru chose the closest tree and aimed. She hesitated for a moment, not sure exactly how to release her attack. Then a thought came to her. If she brought her energy into her hands by thinking it, then maybe she could release it the same way.

Hikaru concentrated in making the balls of light fly from her hands and into the tree. The orbs shot from her hands and collided with the tree, turning it to ashes.

"Hey, I did it!" the girl cheered.

"Good job," Genkai complimented.

"Yes, well done," Kurama agreed.

"Man, it took me so much longer just to do something as simple as that! How come she could do it right away?" Yusuke complained.

"Because she actually focused on her training, unlike you, dimwit," Genkai retorted. Yusuke huffed and turned away.

"Hey, I wanna try that!" Yuki shouted and settled herself on the ground and began to meditate. Her breathing slowed and her body relaxed.

"What's taking you so long?" Hikaru asked finally after twenty minutes.

"I can't get this stupid song out of my head!" Yuki complained.

"What song?"

"This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friends…" Yuki sang and Hikaru sweat dropped. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.

"Well, tell that voice in your head to stop singing," Hikaru suggested.

"Ok," Yuki closed her eyes again and refocused. Soon enough her hands began to glow a soft blue and balls of energy were formed. "Hey, I did it!" she cheered.

"Good, now release that energy," Genkai ordered. Yuki aimed and struggled to release her energy. The orbs flickered for a moment, but otherwise didn't move.

"Hey, how come I can't let them go?" Yuki asked.

"Do the same thing you did to bring it to your hand, but imagine it flying at the tree," Hikaru advised.

Yuki closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost immediately the orbs flew from her hands and collided with the tree in a great explosion/ Her tree met the same sad fate as Hikaru's.

"Hey, I did it!" Yuki cheered.

"Good, now bring the energy back into your hands," Genkai interrupted their moment. The girls pouted but obeyed anyways. Soon, the familiar glowing yellow and blue orbs reappeared in their hands.

"Now focus on having them take form. Make them into a weapon," Genkai said. Hikaru hesitated for a moment. What weapon should she make? She had always been fond of magical staffs in video games. She smiled and closed her eyes, imagining the energy in her hands growing into a long staff.

She opened her eyes, but the energy orbs were still…orbs. Her heart sank. What was wrong?

"Hey, look! I did it!" Yuki cheered. She had managed to form her energy orbs into a long blue flail. Hikaru envied her sister as she snapped the blue whip. It extended as she put more energy into it and sliced trees right in two so fluently, like water.

"Well done, Yuki," Kurama congratulated.

Hikaru's stomach clenched. She wanted to be congratulated by someone, too. Closing her eyes, she concentrated harder on focusing more of her energy to take the form she wanted. She could feel the orbs changing form in her hands. Once she was sure they stopped moving, she opened her eyes.

"Hey, I did it!" she cheered. A bright yellow staff had materialized in her hands; it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

"Great job, you guys!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered. Kurama and Genkai were silent as they stared at the girls weapons.

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

"Do you notice it too, Genkai?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"What? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, they could control their reiki a lot faster than I could. What's wrong with that?" Yusuke added.

Kurama and Genkai said nothing, making Hikaru very uncomfortable. What had they done wrong?

"Let's continue with the training," Genkai broke the tension that was hanging thick in the air. "Kurama, you can take over now."

Kurama nodded and stepped forward. "I shall be training you girls in offensive tactics. Bring out your spirit weapons again."

Hikaru and Yuki both concentrated and materialized their weapons with ease. "Good. Now when you are fighting, you must always be wary of your opponent's position. If you lose sight of them, then you must be on your guard and use your senses to hear or feel any of their movements."

The girls nodded in understanding and Kurama continued. "Since you girls are just starting, I will let you have the first move."

"What! We have to fight you?" Yuki exclaimed.

"How else will you learn to fight and utilize your spirit energy?" he said.

"Ok, but if you get hurt, don't blame us," Hikaru smirked and took a fighting stance. Yuki glanced at her and did the same, flail in hand.

Hikaru stared him down for a moment then charged in for an attack. Her staff was long enough to where she could strike him yet still have enough space in between to get away. Her heart pumped as she charged anxiously into battle. Hikaru smirked when Kurama stared at her for a moment, doing nothing. He was a sitting duck.

Just as Hikaru was about to attack, Kurama pulled a blood red rose from his hair, and with a flick of his wrist, it transformed into an 8-foot long thorny whip. Hikaru's eyes widened and she hesitated, something she knew too late she shouldn't have done. It gave Kurama enough time to wrap his whip around her staff, effectively stopping her attack.

Hikaru heard Yuki stomping up, ready to attack with her whip while Kurama was preoccupied with his own whip. Kurama glanced her way. She could feel him tugging slightly on his whip, as if trying to break it. While he was distracted, Hikaru straightened her staff and willed it to extend. It hit Kurama straight on in his chest, though on enough to burn a hole in his shirt, but it did the job. Kurama let go of her staff and back-flipped away.

"Hm, good move, Hikaru," he complimented.

"Thanks," she smirked and charged back with Yuki to attack.

Fifteen minutes later, both girls had several cuts and bruises on them. Hikaru stood ten feet from Yuki, panting. Kurama looked virtually unscathed and perfectly fine. Hikaru's staff began to flicker and she noticed it was getting harder and harder to keep her weapon out. She glanced over at Yuki and noticed she was having the same problem.

Kurama must have noticed as well because he straightened up and, using his youki, transformed his whip back into the red rose.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Yuki and Hikaru both cried out.

"You two are exhausted and almost out of reiki. With training you will be able to keep your weapons out longer. For now we are done," Kurama bowed and left to stand next to Yusuke and Genkai. Though the girls didn't show it, they were grateful and retracted their reiki back into them and collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Hikaru's back ached and she was getting a throbbing headache from trying to keep her weapon out.

"Get up, slackers. You still have one more person to train with," Genkai ordered. Hikaru's eyes widened and she groaned. They still had to train with Hiei. They weren't going to make it home tonight.

Hiei hopped out of his tree and landed in front of them.

"Haha, they're gonna get killed!" Yusuke snorted. Hikaru and Yuki tried to glare at him, but they were just too tired.

"Get up. You aren't going to get any stronger just lying there," he's cold voice ordered them. Hikaru grimaced as she struggled to get up. Hiei jumped backwards several feet to where Kurama once stood.

"Before we start…Yukina, could you heal them?" Genkai asked the small girl. She nodded and made her way over to Hikaru. Hikaru stared, confused at the girl. What was she going to do?

Yukina held her hands above Hikaru largest cut and her hands glowed a soft blue. A tingling feeling swept up Hikaru's arm as her cut began to close before her eyes. Once that was taken care of, she moved to heal the rest of her scrapes. Once she was done, she smiled and did the same to Yuki.

"Wow, thanks, Yukina!" Hikaru thanked the young girl.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" Yuki exclaimed. Yukina smiled and returned to her spot next to Genkai.

With renewed strength, Hikaru and Yuki stood to face Hiei.

"Here," he said and tossed two katanas at them Hikaru caught it, though almost fell down on her butt. Yuki, however, did just that.

"Hey, what was that for!" she shouted.

"You should learn to catch," he said, smirking. Yuki growled and angrily unsheathed her katana. Hikaru giggled and unsheathed her won as well.

"Begin," he said and flitted away. Hikaru looked around for the little demon, but he was no where to be found.

"Where the hell is he?" Yuki asked. The sisters stood back to back, katanas poised and ready to defend.

Hikaru heard a rustle and glanced up. Hiei was coming on them with his sword out. Her eyes widened.

"Hiei!" Yusuke and Kurama shouted.

"Look out!" Hikaru shouted. Yuki looked up and they both parted. Hiei's katana connected with the ground, sinking several inches into the cold earth.

"Hey, what are you doing, trying to kill us?" Yuki protested.

"Hn," Hiei said and flitted away once again.

"Is that even a word?" Hikaru asked and the sisters took the same position, but several inches apart.

Hikaru's senses heightened as her heart raced. She scanned the surrounding forest for any sign of movement. Her palms dripped with sweat and she gripped her sword tighter.

"There!" Yuki suddenly shouted and pointed to their right. Hiei reappeared a couple of feet away from them. He smirked and lunged at the girls with demon speed. He swung the weapon at Hikaru since she was closest. By instinct Hikaru raised her arm as the sword broke the skin, sending a wave of pain up her arm. Her eyes dilated and she fell to the ground, gripping her arm. She raised her hand to her face. The warm, crimson liquid streamed down her handed, staining the ground.

"Hikaru, you okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hikaru stood up and took a fighting stance, ready to attack despite the immense pain.

Ten minutes later, each girl had several; more cuts and scrapes than with fighting Kurama, though they weren't deep. Hikaru was once again out of breath and frustrated. Neither of them could cut Hiei enough to get him down for at least a few seconds. Though he was in much better shape than either of the girls, he did come out with a few scrapes here and there where Hikaru and Yuki had managed to get at him.

Hiei stood and sheathed his katana. "You need more practice," he said and walked away.

"Duh, we need more practice! We're just starting, you baka!" Hikaru yelled after him. Hiei glared out of the corner of his eye, making the girl shudder slightly.

"Ok, that's it for today. You two will return everyday for two months for training," Genkai said.

"What! For two months we have to go through this hell?" Yuki argued.

"Unless you want to get killed in the Dark Tournament, I suggest you do," she shot back and walked away. "Yukina, please clean them up."

Yukina was by their side in an instant. "Yes, Genkai-sama." Yukina immediately began healing each of their wounds.

Fully healed, the girls stood up and stretched. "Thanks, Yukina. You're a life saver," Hikaru smiled at the girl.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"How come you have those cool healing powers?" Yuki asked.

"Because I am a Koorime," Yukina explained. "Along with my ice abilities, I have studied the art of healing."

"Wow, that's so cool!" The girls squealed.

"Are you girls ok?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Is Hiei always that…rough?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so; though he is a valuable asset to Team Urameshi," Kurama answered.

"Team Urameshi, huh? So that's the team name?" Yuki asked. Kurama nodded.

"We'd better get back to the temple. I have to cook dinner," Yukina said and they all nodded in agreement, especially Hikaru and Yuki.

* * *

A/N: Yes! This chapter was really long! So I cut it here. Sorry! Next chapter shall be called…The Not-So-Heavenly Treasures! (Now doesn't that give it away?) Anyways, thank you all for reading this and even more thanks to those who reviewed. Remember, no reviews, no chapter!

Oh, and I almost forgot! Thank you all who put me on your favorite and alert lists! I kept forgetting to say that! Gomen and Arigatou! (I finally remembered what I was going to say before!)


	5. Detention

Hi guys! I'm sooo sorry this took forever to get up, but I've been working on all my other stories too. I've also been loaded up with school stuff, so I didn't have much time. But to make it up to everyone, I said I was going to try and at least get two chapters of EVERY story in—so it's my Christmakkazaa/ apology present to all of you!

Ok, so this chapter isn't called "The Not-So-Heavenly Treasures" like I said it was going to be, but I forgot about Yuki and Yusuke's detention, so I had to get that in. I promise next chapter will be about the treasures.

E's been bugging me about this, but for those of you wondering, the gang will meet Jin at the boat that will take them to the Dark Tournament. I told you that the Tournament was going to be a little different and I was going to change the rules a little, but not much. The will go to the arena either in chapter 7 or chapter 8. (I have a lot of things planned for them before they go!)

Disclaimer: I wish I could get paid for this…I don't own YYH already you idiotic baka lawyers! But I do own Hikaru and Yuki (Yuki somewhat)! .

* * *

Chapter 4

Somehow, Hikaru and Yuki had managed to survive a weekend of Genkai's training, though not without its side effects. Come Monday, both of their bodies felt as stiff as boards and they were grateful every night to lay down on their comfortable bed and sleep. Of course, things were a lot better because of Yukina's healing powers. After she had healed their wounds once they were done training, the girls felt rejuvenated and would've kept on fighting if they didn't already feel so sore.

Hikaru's alarm clock sounded. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned over to check the time. The flashing red lights of the clock read 7:00. Hikaru groaned and turned off the clock.

Her pillow felt so comfortable and warm. Smiling, Hikaru began to closer her eyes again, telling herself that she was just resting her eyes and that she would not fall asleep. Of course, we all know what happens when you tell yourself that.

A pounding knock came at the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Hikaru! Are you up yet? It's almost time for school!" Yuki shouted from the other side of the door and Hikaru groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," Hikaru answered, irritated. She turned over to gaze at the clock and screamed. The flashing red lights read 7:50. "What the hell! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hikaru ran frantically around her room to get ready for school. Her sister had woken her up, giving her only ten minutes to get to school.

Hikaru burst out of her room and was about to run into the bathroom had she not noticed one thing. She stopped in mid-stride and stared at her sister, who wasn't even dressed in the school uniform yet.

"What are you doing! We've only got ten minutes!" Hikaru warned. Yuki began to giggle and tried to hide it behind her hand. "What?" Hikaru questioned, utterly confused by now. Yuki couldn't hold back the laughter and was now leaning on the wall for support. "What did you do?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow at her sister.

"N-nothing," Yuki said in between giggles.

"Really? Well, we'll see who's the last one laughing when you're late for school," Hikaru remarked. Yuki kept on laughing.

"I won't be late," she said.

"And how is that?" Hikaru asked.

"See for…yourself…" Yuki pointed to the clock on the kitchen. Hikaru, though very confused, walked into the kitchen where the smells of morning coffee and eggs left over from their parents breakfast still lingered and invaded her nose.

Hikaru looked up at the clock on the microwave; it read 6:55. Wait, 6:55? It took a moment for her to realize what was going on.

"YUKI, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Hikaru yelled and chased her sister around the house. She finally cornered her by the couch and had her pinned on the wall.

"You have exactly ten seconds to give me your best apology and/or bribe before I pummel you and kill you and bury you with the rats," Hikaru threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

"Never! I would rather be killed by bendy straws that have taken over the world with Wal-mart and monkeys and be burned on a stake and thrown over the Na ruto Bridge!" Yuki shouted. (A/N: I think it's a real bridge…I saw it on some Naruto website)

Hikaru smirked and began summoning her reiki orbs. "Ok, you asked for it." Just as she was about to freak her sister out, the doorbell rang and she growled.

"Whew, saved by the bell," Yuki sighed in relief.

Frustrated, Hikaru stomped to the door and threw it open. "What the hell do you wa—oh, hey," Hikaru blushed when she saw Kurama and Yusuke at the door. Yusuke burst out laughing.

"Who's at the door?" Yuki popped her head through the door. "Oh, hi guys!"

"Hello," Kurama greeted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru asked as she let them inside.

"We thought you might want a ride to school," Kurama explained.

"And to make sure you guys weren't deciding to skip school for the week," Yusuke grinned evilly. Indeed, Yuki and Hikaru considered skipping school for the week so they would have enough energy to go through with training. In the end, they decided it would only make Yusuke taunt them more for being chickens and weaklings. Hikaru pouted.

"We're not that weak, you know. Unlike you, you couldn't even fire a shot of your Reigun within three days of your training," Hikaru retorted and stuck out her tongue. Yusuke grimaced and lunged, which Hikaru was surprisingly able to dodge thanks to her training with Hiei, and hid behind Kurama.

"Eek, help!" Hikaru mocked fear and laughed.

"Hey, I wanna play "Kill Hikaru", too!" Yuki cried and started to chase her sister around the house with Yusuke.

"Hey, this isn't fair! Two against one! Kurama, help!" Hikaru cried. Kurama just stood there, silently giggling behind his hand. "Great, everyone's against me!" Hikaru cried and turned a corner to try and throw her prey off her tail; that, however, didn't work.

"Gotcha!" Yusuke smirked and tackled his friend to the ground.

"Ah, stop it!" Hikaru managed to say through giggles. Yusuke had started tickling her and she was turning blue.

"Hey, I wanna play, too! Doggie pile!" Yuki shouted and jumped on top of the two teenagers, who fell into a dazed state and became swirly eyed from the sheer force of Yuki's jump.

"Yay, that was fun!" Yuki cheered. "Hey, you guys ok? Guys?" she glanced down at her almost-unconscious friend and sister. "Hehehe."

"Kami, my head still hurts," Yusuke whined.

"Why for the name of Kami-sama did you jump on us!" Hikaru shouted.

"Because you guys were having fun and I wanted to play, too!" Yuki explained. Hikaru sweat dropped.

They pulled up to Sarayashiki High and their conversation ended. "Thanks for the ride, Kur—I mean, Suuichi!" Hikaru waved as Kurama drove off toward his school.

"Urameshi, what are _you_ doing here so early?" Kuwabara ran up to them.

"I had to make sure these two didn't skip school," Yusuke pointed to the girls next to him. "And just to make sure you don't sleep either, I'm gonna stay in school for the entire day today." The girls groaned and Yusuke smirked at his ingenious plan.

"Yusuke!" the angry voice of Keiko startled the detective and he immediately hid behind the two sisters.

"Hide me," he pleaded.

"No way; you wanna torture us, so we get to torture you," Yuki said and stepped to the side, giving Keiko a clear shot at her "boyfriend".

"First you run off to Koenma's and leave me just standing there and Suuichi's; then you don't even bother to call me for days; and on top of all that, YOU SKIPPED OUR DATE!" Keiko was now spitting all over the boy. The girls and Kuwabara were practically rolling on the ground laughing and clutching their sides.

"Yusuke, today you are going out with me whether you like it or not!" Keiko ordered.

"He can't do that, Keiko," Hikaru interrupted.

"And why not?" Keiko turned sharply to her with an evil eye.

"Because he has a detention to serve today. As a matter of fact, so does another unfortunate friend I know," Hikaru turned to smirk at her sister.

Yuki stared at her, confused. "Who else has a detention? I didn't know anyone else." She looked around for a second detentionee

"Kami, she forgets so easily," Hikaru muttered. "_You_ do, you knucklehead!"

"I do?" she raised her eyebrows. For a moment she didn't say anything, but then finally, "Oh yeah! That idiotic sensei of ours gave me a detention for answering his question. Forget it; I'm not going to be punished for responding to a question when he asked."

"It's not the actual responding, but more of what you said and how you said it…" Hikaru pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm still not going," Yuki folded her arms over her chest. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to…," she left her sentence hanging when she realized something. "Wait I've changed my mind. I'll go to detention today!" She skipped off, singing merrily.

"What in the world was that?" Hikaru blinked. She had never known anyone who was excited to go to detention.

"Who in their right minds would be excited to go to detention?' Kuwabara asked.

"I don't think she was ever in her right mind, but that's beside the point," Keiko pointed out.

"Well, it doesn't matter, because that teacher always has detentions during lunch hour," Yusuke said. Then it hit her; Yuki thought she would be able to skip off on training—oh, how wrong she was…

-----

"Come on, just a few more seconds," Yuki urged the clock. It was almost time for lunch. Hikaru smirked evilly.

"Hope you have fun for the next hour," Hikaru said as the bell rang.

"What? What do you mean?" Yuki questioned as she walked out off the room with her sister.

"Korematsu, get in here!" the sensei shouted from his desk.

"You'll see," Hikaru grinned evilly as her sister walked back inside the room, confused.

-----

The bell rang—classes were finally over; though for four kids in Sarayashiki, classes were just beginning.

Yuki came out of the room, exhausted from school and the detention she had to serve.

"Why didn't you tell me he gave detentions during lunch? Now I'm so starving!" she whined.

"Relax, I saved you some chocolate milk and pizza, so be quiet," Hikaru handed her sister some food. Yuki wasted no time in gobbling it up in ten seconds.

-----

Their fourth day of training was a little better, but not by much. Hikaru and Yuki were able to successfully keep their spirit weapons out for an hour without getting too tired; that, however, was probably the only major improvement. Kurama had stepped up his game each day, so neither of the girls seemed to be making any improvements, but the fox could tell they were making great progress. Though they could now see Hiei's movements a bit better, he was still too fast, so they made no better luck with Hiei than Kurama (or so they thought).

"Kami, where did he disappear off to now?" Hiei once again flitted out of sight just as the girls were about to deliver a nice blow. Hikaru and Yuki stood back to back, spirit weapons drawn, searching for any sign of the fire youkai. Once again the girls were getting nowhere, fast in their training. Warn blood streamed down Hikaru's arm, the strong, coppery smell making her slightly nauseous.

"There!" Yuki shouted and pointed to a nearby tree. A black blur whizzed from the trees and Hikaru prepared to defend herself from the upcoming onslaught.

"Ah," Hikaru gripped her head with a free hand. Her vision started to become blurry and the world around her began to spin. Her sense of smell seemed to heighten as the coppery smell of the warm liquid trailing her arm invaded her nostrils like a pack of wolves.

"Hikaru!" she heard Kurama shout as she fell to her knees. Hiei halted his attack in time and landed a few feet from them. "Hikaru, are you alright?" Kurama's worried voice rang out in her head and she looked up to his face. She could see true concern in his brilliant emerald orbs; she could've sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, just a little nauseous," she smiled reassuringly at him and of course, he didn't buy it.

"We'll stop training for today. Let's go back to the temple," Genkai said, and for that both girls were grateful.

"Hey, you okay, sis?" Yuki asked as she put an arm around Hikaru to help Kurama bring her inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The smell of blood just got me really dizzy after awhile," Hikaru responded, "And I'm starving!"

Yuki sighed. "And you're the one who ate lunch…"

Yukina, as always, healed their major wounds with no problem. Once she was done, Kurama used his herbs to help prevent any infections and bring back their strength.

"Where in the world do you get those plants, Kurama?" Hikaru asked as he wrapped another bandage around Hikaru's arm with some herbal plant cream.

"I gathered these in Makai. There are thousands of plants in Makai that, when applied correctly, can have amazing powers," Kurama tightened the last knot and stood up from the couch. "There, that should do it."

"Wow, you're really good at this. Thanks," Hikaru smiled at the fox, which he returned with a warm one of his own.

"Dinner's ready," Yukina called from the kitchens.

"Ok, be right there!" Hikaru stood from the couch. For a moment her vision blurred, but then returned to normal.

"You sure you're alright?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Yuki, get your butt down here! There's food!"

Immediately Yuki appeared next to them, sniffing and searching for food. "Where where?"

"In the kitchen, dummy." Yuki's eyes lit up and she raced like a cheetah into the kitchen. Hikaru laughed and followed her sister into the kitchen with Kurama.

"RAMEN!" Yuki squealed and began serving herself a mountain-high plate full of ramen.

"Why don't you just take the whole pot," Hikaru sighed.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Yuki poured the contents of her bowl back in the giant pot of ramen and began to take the pot off the table.

"Hey, I was just kidding! You have to leave enough for the rest of us, you know!" Hikaru took the pot and placed it back on the table. The other sister pouted, but took her seat at the long table with everyone else. Hikaru sat in between Kurama and Yuki.

"Yukina this looks great!" Hikaru grinned. "Can we eat yet?"

"Go ahead and help yourself," Genkai said, though later she regretted it. Both sisters wasted no time in gathering as much food as possible, making a mess of things. Yusuke tried to save himself some food, but the girls growled and snapped at him, and he cowered in his chair.

"Thanks for saving us this lone noodle," Yusuke said sarcastically as he picked up a ramen noodle that was still left in the pot.

Hikaru finished slurping her first bite and looked around. They had taken most of the ramen, rice, and fish, leaving almost nothing for anyone else.

"Here, you can take some of this," Hikaru offered her plate to Kurama.

"Hey, you offer him some food but leave us out!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah, because he's actually nice to me, unlike a certain person I know; now quit your whining, Yusuke!" Hikaru countered calmly.

"Yeah!" Yuki agreed and began offering her food to Yukina and Genkai. "Hey, where's Keiko?"

"She left a while ago. She said she had homework to do," Kurama replied.

"And how come she told you and not me?" Yusuke questioned.

"Because you were too busy trying to distract us and get us to give up training, baka," Yuki glomped him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Yusuke whined.

"Serves you right, dimwit," Genkai said as she sipped her tea.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I finally finished! Anyways, hope you guys like this one. I have a feeling I made a lot of mistakes in this, so if you find any, tell me! And don't forget about my poll from earlier chapters. Tell me who you want to see in the Tournament! I already have Jin, Touya, Chu, Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, and that mystery person I was talking about before in chapter 2. Just to give you a little hint on who that mystery guy his, he is going to annoy Kurama to death.

Some people who were killed before are going to be in it, but I already know how to explain how they are back alive, so don't worry. Anyways, please review and help me with teams!

Also, if you guys look at the notice/update news thingy on the FF homepage, you'll see that no one will be able to post anything Dec. 30th. But I'll try and get as many chapters of my stories as I can, ok? Just bear with me!


	6. Where's George?

Hi guys! Long time no see! Hehehe, sorry this took a while I had midterms, homework, and a project to do…really really sorry! Hope you guys like this chapter!

BTW, E and Yumi guessed the mystery person that I am putting in here. I expected no less form those two…

One review response! (since there was only one anon. reviewer)

Sakimi: Hey, would you relax? I'm trying to balance a million and one stories and school! mumbles to self…at least she stopped buggin me about Lunar Destiny for a while…

BTW, she goes to my school, so I know her. I'm not going to be like that to some person I don't know!

Disclaimer: Hmm…who should be the lucky contestant for today's game of "Disclaimer Time!"?...How about…Yuki!

Yuki: Huh? How'd I get here! I was sleeping, you know! It's not even one yet!

Serena: Could you please do the disclaimer?

Yuki: Nope.

Serena: Why!

Yuki: Because you said you wouldn't cut this chapter! And you did! You wouldn't deserve to own YYH even if you did!

Serena /smirks/ Thank you, Yuki. You can sleep now…

Yuki: What? What happened?

* * *

Chapter 5

Days passed into weeks of the girls' training. Though Hikaru and Yuki were both exhausted, they finally felt that they were improving. They were able to hold out their spirit weapons for as long as they wanted; they could keep track of Hiei and Kurama's moves and block many of them (which was a relief to them—now they could hide the few cuts and scrapes from their parents).

"I'll race you to the top!" Yuki cried and raced up the staircase to Genkai's temple for another day of training.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Hikaru answered and raced after her sister. Kurama smiled at the girls, which only widened when he spotted Hiei rolling his eyes.

Kuwabara blinked. "How can they have so much energy?"

"I have no clue. They are getting along great in training. They could probably even stand up to me," Yusuke replied.

"Well, duh, if they can last two hours with Kurama and Hiei, they could stand up to both of us!"

Despite Yuki's slight head start, both girls reached the top of the stairs at relatively the same time. Pausing for a moment to catch their breath, they gazed down at the others still climbing. Both Kurama and Hiei were pacing themselves yet still almost at the top. Yusuke was only slightly behind them. Kuwabara, on the other hand, was miles behind.

Hikaru smirked. "Hurry up, slowpoke!"

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you calling a slowpoke?"

"Yes, I would also like to know," Hiei added, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. You, Kurama, and Yusuke are fine; it's the slow baka we are talking about," Yuki said as the kitsune and fire youkai arrived at the top with them.

"Just take your time, Kuwabara. I'll just tell Yukina that you didn't feel like climbing the stairs to see her," Hikaru taunted.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried and suddenly began racing up the stairs. In a flash, he was already at the temple door. "Hurry up, you guys! Yukina's waiting for us!" he called out and rushed inside. A low growl emitted from behind her and a black blur raced after the baka.

"Ok, what's with Hiei getting all protective when it comes to Yukina and Kuwabara?" Hikaru asked to no one it particular. She got no answer. Instead Yuki, Kurama, and Yusuke walked past her. Hey, isn't anyone going to answer my question…hey wait up!"

-----

The gang arrived at their usual spot in the forest to train. Hikaru and Yuki sat down cross-legged and prepared to meditate. After several minutes of silence, Hikaru cracked open an eye. Genkai was still standing, staring at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara were stifling laughs behind their hands, and Hiei seemed to be resisting the urge to roll his eyes at them; instead he disappeared into the trees. Hikaru cocked an eyebrow.

"You girls are done with my part of training. There's no point in trying to teach you to do something you already know how to do," Genkai explained, "It would just be a waste of my time."

"Well, you could have told us that sooner instead of making us look like idiots," Yuki said.

"You mean more than you already are? Is that even possible?" Yusuke teased.

"Oh yes it is, Yusuke, for you and Kuwabara are the greatest bakas of all time!"

"Well, let's go on with your training," Kurama interrupted.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Genkai announced.

Hikaru and Yuki summoned their weapons. They gasped slightly at the sheer brightness and power it had when they brought it out in full force. Kurama smirked as he took a rose from his hair and, with a flick of his wrist, transformed it into the deadly, green whip.

"Let's begin," Kurama announced and all three fighters disappeared.

Hikaru had learned to sense reiki and youki a week ago. Shortly after Yuki had been able to do the same, and now both sisters were able to run around the forest clearing in search of their opponent with ease. Hikaru had also noticed it had gotten easier for them to catch the kitsune in their attacks. That had certainly boosted their self-esteem and they strived to train harder and surpass the fox.

"Gotcha!" Hikaru shouted and swung her reiki-formed yellow staff towards the redhead. Said boy spun around, only to be smacked in the face with the attack. He flew several feet, but was otherwise still standing. He quickly recovered his composure and smirked.

"Well, you have certainly made much progress," he said smiling.

Hikaru blinked. "What progress? That's the first time I've actually been able to get you since the first day!"

"Baka, he's been stepping up his game everyday," Hiei called from the treetops.

"Yeah, and the fact that you finally got him means either you caught him off guard or you are getting better at fighting than him!" Yusuke added.

"I'd say it was just luck, but whatever. Think what you will, Yusuke," Hikaru replied and positioned herself for another attack.

"Ha, I finally gotcha!" Yuki shouted from behind the girl. Eyes widening, Hikaru spun around and met the same fate as Kurama had; only she actually flew several feet and onto her back.

"Ow…" she groaned, rubbing her sore behind.

"Oh, Kami, are you okay, Hikaru?" the worried voices of Kurama and Yuki rang out in her head. She heard the gasps of worry from the others and the hysterical laughter from Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Dammit, Yuki, what'd you do that for!" Hikaru yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were a stray monkey come to kidnap me and take me to Wal-Mart where I would be skinned alive and fed to the bendy straws and the remaining pieces sold in Wal-Mart," Yuki laughed sheepishly. Everyone blinked and stared incredulously at the girl. "What?"

"Nevermind, just attack _him_ next time, not _me_!" Hikaru scolded and pointed to the redhead next to her.

"Ok ok…sheesh," Yuki muttered incoherently under her breath and stalked away. She positioned her whip, poised for an attack and Hikaru followed suit.

"Prepare yourself, kitsune no shounen!" the girls shouted.

* * *

(A/N: That means fox boy, if you didn't know. Dragon boy is ryuu no shounen, so I think it goes the same with kitsune…correct me if I'm wrong)

* * *

Kurama, now aware of what he was dealing with, calmly stood still where he was, not even moving to transform his rose back into its whip. 

"You know, if you don't transform that rose of yours, you'll have a hard time stopping us," Yuki said. Kurama remained immobile, eyes closed. "Ok, if that's the way you want it…" Yuki began to focus her reiki, causing her whip to glow a blinding blue. Hikaru knew there was something strange with his behavior, but couldn't point out exactly what it was. An excellent fighter like him wouldn't just become so submissive without some sort of plan.

"Prepare to be beaten!" Yuki cried and charged forth, whip flailing at her side.

"Hold it, Yuki! Something's not right here!" Hikaru called after her sister, but to no avail. She kept charging for an attack, though not blindly. She stayed quick on her feet, though exhausted and wounded in several places, ready to flit away if need be. She raised her cerulean whip, and just as she was about to snap it down on the kitsune, he opened his eyes and, in a flash, transformed his whip and wrapped it around Yuki's waist, successfully halting her.

"Yuki, you okay?" her sister called out. The thorns from Kurama's rose whip dug into her sister's side, drawing blood in small streams. "Why didn't you stop? I knew there was something strange about what he was doing!" She said frantically as she tried to remove the thorns from Yuki's waist.

"Ow! Kami, that hurts, Hikaru!" Yuki cried out.

"How do you suppose I get them out then?" Hikaru raised a brow.

"In a much less painful way?" Yuki suggested sarcastically. Hikaru let out a sigh.

"Sorry, let me help you," Kurama said. Placing if hand on the whip, he used his youki to manipulate the plant and safely (and much less painfully) remove it from Yuki's flesh. "Well, I think we are about done for now. You girls can train with Hiei now."

Hiei jumped from atop his perch on a tree branch, landing safely on his two feet. "Let's go," was all he side before walking away to another clearing nearby.

"Damn, I really wish Yukina was here," Yuki flinched slightly with ever step she took.

"Then why don't you just let me train with Hiei today?" Hikaru suggested.

"Cuz then you'll be better than me! I wanna be just as strong!" Yuki replied confidently with a grin.

"Ok, but it's your funeral," Hikaru said as she drew her katana from the sheath at her side.

"Don't even think about going easy on me just cuz I have a few scrapes, got it, Fire boy?" Yuki said as she drew her own katana from her waist.

_She's signing her own will,_ Hikaru thought. Though Hiei didn't answer with words, he drew his katana and flitted off.

"Just keep an eye on him and I'll get him, okay?" Hikaru said. Yuki nodded and scanned the surrounding trees for any signs of the fire youkai. Hikaru aided in the search by scanning for his youki and using her senses.

After a minute Yuki suddenly shouted, "There!" She pointed to a nearby tree and Hikaru sped off in a second at light speed. For a split second she had a clear shot of Hiei and tried to swing her katana at him, but he still had the advantage with his experience and flitted away just in time. The sword dug a deep crevice in the poor tree's trunk and Hikaru growled. She had gotten so much faster that she had surpassed Yuki, Kurama, and Yusuke just about, but she still came up short with Hiei.

"Crap," she cursed and remained perched in the tree.

"You shouldn't let down your guard, onna," Hiei unmistakable voice came from behind her. At once a feeling of searing hot fire erupted down her back as she felt skin break and the familiar warm liquid trail down her back. Before he could do any more damage, Hikaru jumped down next to Yuki.

"You okay?" her sister asked.

"Yeah. But that vertically-challenged youkai is gonna get it," she answered.

Hikaru should have never insulted him. By the time they were about done with their training with Hiei, each girl had several long cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Normally they would've escaped with only about half as many; Hikaru guessed he must've been really pissed off by her remark.

Hikaru and Yuki stood back to back, panting. They didn't know how much longer they could take his anger. Fortunately, a beeping from Yusuke's pocket interrupted their fight.

"Kami, what is it now…" Yusuke whined as he flipped open the communicator. "What do ya want, binky breath?"

Koenma's face appeared on the screen. "Yusuke, I've just discovered something very important. Bring everyone here immediately. There should be a portal nearby." And with that, the prince's face disappeared and the device turned off. Though they didn't show it, Hikaru and Yuki were grateful for the intermission.

"Is that it?" Yuki pointed to the void of swirling blues at the edge of the forest.

"Yep, now come on! I wanna get this over with," Yusuke and Kuwabara practically dragged the two wailing girls through the void. Kurama smiled and followed calmly behind with an angry fire youkai.

Instead of appearing directly in Koenma's office, they poofed right outside the young ruler's door. Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped the sisters from their hold as the appeared on the other side, causing them to fall ungracefully on their bottoms. Hiei and Kurama made a more graceful entrance, though almost trampled on the two masses on the floor as they crossed.

"Ow! Dammit, Yusuke, did you have to drop us that hard! If you hadn't noticed, _we_ were the ones training with Kurama and Mr. Temper there," Yuki pouted. Hikaru was wise to keep her own comment to herself as Hiei threw a glare to her sister. Yuki _eep_-ed and hid behind Hikaru. "He scares me."

"Gee, I wonder why, too," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Hey, I've been wondering the same thing!" Yuki said. "Why _does_ he hate me?" Hikaru shook her head in response. Yuki would figure it out sooner or later…four _was_ her lucky number, after all.

"Why in the world did we appear here instead of in there?" Kuwabara asked.

"How should I know? But a certain blue-haired _eavesdropper_ would know," Yusuke emphasized the word and shot a glare near the door. Sure enough, the Grim Reaper herself had been listening on their conversation and was attempting to sneak away. "Don't think I didn't notice you, Botan."

Botan stopped mid-stride and slowly turned around, a nervous smile on her face. "Hehehe, sorry."

"What were you spying on us for, huh?" Yusuke asked. "And why did Koenma leave us out here instead of in there?"

"Well…uh…I'm not really sure, but he wanted me to see how you guys were before you saw him," she tried to explain. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at her. Botan looked over towards Yuki and Hikaru. "What happened to you two?"

"What's the point of that?" Hikaru ignored her question. Instead of an answer, the doors behind them opened up to reveal Reikai's office.

"'bout time," Yusuke muttered and walked through the doors. All others followed behind and stood at Koenma's desk (save for Hiei, who flitted over to the window just to stare out into space).

Koenma sat at his oversized chair stamping important papers for the worlds. He continued to ignore his guests…that is, until Yusuke spoke up.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell us anything, then why'd you bring us here in the first place!" he yelled, effectively stirring the toddler from his monotonous task.

"Oh, hello every…one," Koenma stared at the two sisters. "What happened to you two?"

"Training," Hikaru answered. Koenma seemed to understand and stared off towards a certain fire youkai.

"Well, anyways, I just wanted to see how you all were doing. I haven't seen you all for a month now-"

"Is that all you brought us for! I thought you said there was something important!" Kuwabara whined.

"Well, I guess I do have something for you all," Koenma said.

"What what? Where where?" Yuki asked, scanning the room.

"It's right in front of you," Koenma answered. Yuki stared at him, bewildered.

"What?"

"It's a break from your training!" he smiled.

"Yay!" the two girls cheered.

"Hikaru, Yuki, I have some video games set up for you--" another loud scream was heard.

"Hey, how come they get something to do and you leave us out?" Yusuke complained.

"Because you and Kuwabara do whatever you want, anyways, even if I say no," the toddler said. "Now, where was I? Oh yes…Ogre!" he was met with silence. "Ogre!" once again the same sound greeted him. "Blast it, where is that lazy bum?"

"I haven't seen him since you ordered him to clean out that vault on the second floor, sir," Botan said.

"You mean he's been up there for the whole month!" Koenma raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, guys, I think there's something wrong with Hikaru and Yuki," Kuwabara pointed out, waving a hand in front of their faces.

Said girls were currently in a daze, oblivious to everything around them. Eyes glazed over, they stood limply on their feet, and mouths wide open. They began to fall on their knees, but Kurama and Yusuke caught them before they fell and set them down safely. Kurama looked over them, and gasped.

"Look at their eyes!" Botan cried. Their eyes were glowing an unusual color: Hikaru's lightning yellow and Yuki's ice blue. The light began to spread and envelop their whole bodies, lifting them onto their feet.

"What's happening to them?" Kuwabara asked.

"What does it look like? They're glowing, baka," Hiei said with sarcasm, though he joined Kurama in his examination.

"Shut up, shrimp! This is serious!" Kuwabara countered.

"Calm down, Kuwabara," Kurama interrupted.

"Well, the shorty here is taking this as a joke! What's happening to them!" Kuwabara reiterated.

"Frankly, I'm not sure. Their reiki levels are off the charts," Kurama said.

Hikaru and Yuki were levitating a few inches off the ground and began moving towards the elevator. All eyes were glued to their forms as they absentmindedly pressed the button to go to the second floor.

"Hey, where do you guys think you are going?" Koenma called out to them.

"Must…find… the sphere…" they muttered robotically and stepped into the elevator. No one moved as they remained perplexed in their positions. Only as the door was closing did anyone speak or move.

"Hey, wait up!" Yusuke shouted and rushed to the carrier, followed by everyone else in the room. Too late they reached them as the door closed and the elevator rose. "Damn." Yusuke pounded the button to call the other elevator. Too impatient to wait for the thing, Yusuke and the others rushed up the staircase.

Hikaru and Yuki wandered around the second floor, though they seemed to know where they were going. All of Koenma's workers stared at the pair strangely; some tried to talk to the girls, though they received no better a response than Yusuke. Finally arriving at a vault, they paused for a moment before reaching their hands out to touch the metal door. They were met with a fierce electric shock and collapsed.

"Hikaru! Yuki!" the group caught up to the girls as they fell.

"What happened to them?" Yusuke asked.

"It looks like they tried to get in the vault here," Botan said.

"What's in there, Koenma?" Kurama asked.

"This is where we store any dangerous artifacts…it's also the vault I had my ogre clean out," Koenma explained.

* * *

A/N: Wow…this was almost as long as chapter 4…Actually, it was originally longer than it, but I thought I'd cut it here and leave the rest for the next chapter (BTW, the next chapter is done) So, if you want me to update soon, then give me some reviews! And again, sorry this was really late. But's really long! And I already have the next chapter! So, review! 

Yuki: Oh! I get it now! You tricked me into doing that stupid disclaimer for you!

Serena: Let's see…that took…4 minutes…your lucky number. Lol.

Yuki /growls/

Serena: Hey, relax. I'm already working on the next chapter (the one you want me to work on), so you can meet him soon!

Yeah, E wants to meet a certain someone in the next chapter, so I had to finish both chapters before I decided to cut the chapter here. Yumi knows who I'm talking about…don't you say a thing about it, though!


	7. The Not So Heavenly Treasures

OMG, I am soooo sorry! I totally forgot about this story for a little while! And I promised you guys I would update this one quickly! Gomen! But I am also sick today, so excuse me if this sounds a bit weird…I added a few things to it…

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Even if it wasn't a lot for the last chapter, I'm still really grateful to all of you guys! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! (It could also be because I just ate a live squirrel, but w/e)

Hey,I have another little poll for you guys. AmI moving the HikaruKurama thing too fast? Too slow? Just right? Tell me!

Disclaimer: …I'm sick, do I really have to do this? Forget it…just go to the previous chapters for the stupid disclaimer if you want it that bad…

* * *

Chapter 6

Hikaru and Yuki began to stir. Slowly, they opened their eyes and sat up.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked.

"Hikaru stared at him. Yeah, we're fine," she gazed around the room. "How the hell did we get here?"

"And where is here?" Yuki added.

"You mean you don't remember?" Botan asked.

"Remember what?" the girls said in unison.

"You guys just started staring off, and then you started glowing and floating in the air and talking like some friggin' robot or something," Kuwabara explained.

"You took the elevator upstairs to the second floor," Hiei added.

"You mean we got possessed by something or other and just floated up to this vault?" Yuki asked, pointed to the door behind them. She received a nod in response.

"The only thing I remember is hearing this really awkward voice inside my head, and then I had the sudden impulse to go upstairs," Hikaru told them. "Koenma, can you open this vault? I think there's something in there that's making us act weird."

"Open it? Are you nuts! There are hundreds or dangerous items in there that could destroy the three worlds!" the young ruler protested.

"Then why did you tell your ogre to open it and clean it out, hm?" Yuki countered.

"I-uh…"

"Koenma, we need to save him as well as find out what the hell is making us act strange," Hikaru coaxed further. The toddler exchanged glances with everyone and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if anything happens, it's your own fault," he said. Koenma put his hand to the vault. Surprisingly, he wasn't shocked and thrown back like the girls. Instead, he shut his eyes and his hand began to glow a faint blue. Before long, a click was heard. "There, it's open."

"Thanks," Hikaru and Yuki smiled.

"Can you stand?" Kurama asked the two of them, though Hikaru noticed he kept his eyes more on her.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks," Hikaru smiled. Slowly, they stood, though slightly wobbly. They braced themselves against the wall, waiting until the dizziness passed.

"We're ready, Yuki announced. Botan nodded and opened the vault door.

Everyone was greeted by semi-darkness from the vault. Cautiously stepping inside, Hikaru and Yuki stared around them. The light from outside, though not much, was enough to illuminate some area around them. The ceiling was invisible to them, as it was so high up. Shelves upon shelves of boxes and other containers held strange looking items. Some glowed with an eerie light, while others looked plain scary.

"Is there any way we can light this place?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't use any lights just incase they activate any of these things," Koenma explained.

"Hiei, why don't you use your flame?" Kurama suggested to the vertically challenged youkai. Hiei glared at the kitsune.

"Fine, but don't you get used to this," Hiei's fist instantly ignited in a dazzling red flame, easily shedding light in a 50-foot radius.

All sorts of things cluttered the floor and walls. Things that seemed as harmless as a fly ("What's this?" Yuki picked up a tiny bear plushie. "No, don't touch that!" Koenma shouted. Too late, Yuki was already hypnotized. Koenma knocked her on her head. "Don't touch anything," he said. "Sorry," Yuki sniffed.) and things that seemed to scream "Danger!" as you stared at it.

"Guys, I feel a little dizzy," Yuki said. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked.

"There's something in here…it's the same feeling I got when we were being hypnotized before…" Hikaru explained.

"I think…I think it's over here," Yuki pointed in front of her.

"Hiei, could you come over here?" Hiei glared at Hikaru. "Please?"

Hiei growled, but complied. He couldn't believe he was taking orders from a ningen! Now able to see, Hikaru and Yuki led the way to where the strange feeling was leading them.

Five minutes later they hadn't even walked halfway across the gigantic vault.

"Are you sure whatever you are looking for is over here?" Kuwabara asked. He received no response. "Hey, are you listening to me!"

"Shut up, you baka!" Hiei hissed. Confused, Kuwabara looked over towards the girls. They were panting heavily, as if each step they took drained energy from them like a vacuum. They looked about ready to pass out. Kuwabara kept quiet for the rest of the walk.

Hikaru stopped suddenly, causing Yuki to crash into her.

"Ow…" Yuki groaned. "What did you stop for?"

"Look," Hikaru pointed to a faint glowing in the distance.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know, but that's where these impulses are coming from. I'm sure of it," Hikaru answered and crept closer to it. As she did so, the green glow grew brighter and brighter. Soon it was enough to light most of the room.

"OGRE!" Koenma shouted and rushed over. The familiar blue ogre was lying unconscious next to the blinding green light. "What happened to him? This is just a box!"

Two thumps were heard as Hikaru and Yuki fell to their knees, each clutching their heads. They were now glowing just as the box was, though Hikaru was a lightning yellow and Yuki and ice blue, just as before.

"It's definitely that thing!" Yuki yelled.

"It's…it is calling us…it's trying to get us to open the box!" Hikaru shouted.

"Koenma, sir, what _is_ that thing!" Botan asked.

"That's the thing: no one knows what's in there," Koenma answered.

"Then what's it doing in here?" Yusuke asked.

"We haven't been able to open because anyone who's tried to touch it has been shocked, paralyzed, killed, you name it. The only thing we've been able to do is get it in here by levitation. It's immune to any kind of spell or magic we use. This is actually the first time it's acted this way."

"Then…then what about the ogre?" Yuki asked through clenched teeth.

Hikaru put a hand over his mouth. "He's still alive. I can feel a breath coming from him.

"What do we do? That box is making Hikaru and Yuki act strange!" Botan shouted, frantic. Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"We have to open it," Hikaru said.

"What? Didn't you hear what Koenma said? It could kill you!" Yusuke protested. Hikaru didn't grace him with a reply. All she knew was what her choices were. She made up her mind and glanced over at Yuki. Without any words, they knew what each other was thinking and nodded. Slowly, they reached out their hands to touch the box despite the fierce protests from the others.

-----

A/N: I could've ended it here. But I can't…anyways, sry for the interruption!

-----

Once their flesh came in contact with the wooden box, the green light erupted, sending energy up their arms. The corresponding glows that each girl was in grew increasingly brighter until it was a blinding light. All Hikaru could feel was her hair standing on end, as if being electrocuted. Yuki, on the other hand, was shivering, but neither girl removed her hand and continued to feed off the energy from the box.

Finally the auras subsided and the girls fell to the floor.

"Hikaru! Yuki!" Botan cried. Kurama and Botan, being the closest, caught the two.

"Ugh…" Yuki groaned.

"Are youalright?" Botan asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I think," Hikaru answered.

"Hey, guys, the box…it opened," Kuwabara announced. Indeed the box had opened to reveal two small, glowing spheres. One was a golden yellow, the other an icy blue. Inside them energy seemed to be raging inside like a fire.

"Those…those spheres…" Kurama stuttered.

"Could they possibly be…" Koenma didn't finish his sentence either as he awed at the sight moving his gaze from the spheres, to Hikaru and Yuki, and back again.

"There's only one way to find out," Yuki said and reached out to the blue sphere. While the yellow one repelled her touch as she drew nearer, the blue one seemed eager to fall in her grasp. She gripped it tightly, and a warm, tingling sensation shot through her body, soon replaced by a pleasant aching of cold. What was even stranger was that Yuki's wounds from training had healed instantly.

"Yuki? Yuki?" Hikaru called out.

"I…I feel cold, but it's like…it doesn't bother me. In fact," Yuki looked over her body, "it feels like I _should_ feel this way. Hikaru, try the other one."

Hikaru glanced at the yellow orb. It was somehow calling to her, urging her to grasp it. Hesitantly, she did. A tingling sensation crept through her whole body before becoming stronger, almost like an electric shock; it was strange to her, because instead of feeling intense pain, the feeling seemed so pleasant. The sphere itself seemed to be trying to get her to relax with this new power.

"Hikaru?" Yuki's voice rang out in her head. She shook her head slightly. And looked down at her body. Her wounds had also healed like Yuki's. In fact, she felt rejuvenated, like she could go through a million and one of those sessions again. Looking at her sister, she gasped, soon followed by Yuki's gasp.

"What? What's wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"Our eyes…" Hikaru said. Before, Hikaru and Yuki had regular eyes: Yuki's were a sky blue, Hikaru's an amber yellow. Now Yuki's eyes were swirling with different shades of blue, just like her sphere. Hikaru's did the same, though with yellows.

"Wow…"

"Interesting."

* * *

A/N: Well, here's this chapter! Hope you guys like it!

Anyways, my friend Yumi is going to make an appearance in the next chapter, as well that certain youkai that E wants to meet so bad. So yeah. The next chapter shall be called…uh… how about "The Best Birthday Bash Ever!" Please review! I R hungry for reviews! Tengo hambre! Quiero reviews! (I am hungry!(Or literally "I have hunger") I want reviews!)

As a little side note, if you are a Final Fantasy: Unlimited, DDR, or Angel Tales/ Tenshi no Shippou fan (and for the latter there are only like 4 here…me, E, Yumi, and some other person with the oneshot), check out my profile! I added some stuff, such as summaries for new stories I'm going write and a summary about Angel Tales. Go ahead and check things out! I also put some stuff about Theme songs for my stories. So yeah.


	8. The Best Birthday Bash Ever!

Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update this ooner, but I've been working on my other stories cuz I've gotten so many reviews for them (See what reviews does? I update quicker!) Anyways, I sort of lied…again. I said I was going to have Yuki meet the guy she's been want to meet in this story, but this was already pretty long and I could make two chapters out of it. But don't worry, I promise he will come in the next chapter!

Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! Sorry for the really really really really long update!

**NOTE: **I had to repost this chappie because I forgot to put someone in here. Sorry! My friend Yumi wanted to be in this story…and I forgot to put her here…hehehe.

Disclaimer: Would I be here writing fanfics and other fantasies of my imagination if I did own YYH?

* * *

Chapter 7

The gang had gone back to Genkai's temple for some information. Koenma hoped that Genkai would have some answers to Hikaru and Yuki's strange transformation.

Hikaru and Yuki felt uncomfortable under Genkai's strict inspection. She had been gazing into their eyes and circling them for several minutes before she finally came to a stop and sat back down next to Koenma.

"I'm not positive on what has happened. How did they get like this?" she asked.

"When they came in contact with these strange energy spheres," Kurama said. Hikaru and Yuki held them up for her to see. She gazed into their depths for a moment, the energy from before still raging inside like a wildfire.

"I do have one theory: if you consider everything that has happened—the Kekai barrier and the demons, the tape—then there could only be one explanation; you girls are the Titans from the legend."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"_We_ are the titans? How can we be some legendary being? We don't have any special powers!" Hikaru said.

"You didn't…until you touched those spheres. According to what Koenma told me, those orbs accepted you two when they rejected all others. You also fit the description. Kurama and I actually noticed it a while ago on your first day of training," Genkai explained.

"What do you mean "you noticed"? What did you notice?" Yuki asked.

"Form your spirit weapons and you will see what we mean," Kurama ordered. They did as they were told. Hikaru and Yuki focused on bringing their reiki out into forms and found it strangely much easier to do. They seemed to have an endless supply of energy. Yuki's whip formed as usual, but seemed more like water than ever before as the reiki flowed around it fluently just like water. Hikaru's staff also took on a more refined look: it looked like one gigantic bolt of lightning. Sparks crackled and danced around the lightning-shaped rod.

The girls gasped. Their weapons had never looked so refined in their shape before. When they glanced at each other and her weapon, the reality of it all it them like a rock.

"So…so we are…Titans?" Yuki stuttered.

"Yes. According to the video you all saw a month ago, the Titan of Fire is the one who organized the Dark Tournament. He must want you two there because you are the Titans of Lightning and Ice," Kurama added.

"Wait…but if all of that is true, shouldn't we stay away from him?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. Didn't it say in the legend that if the Titans united as one then great destruction would befall the worlds…or whatever?" Hikaru added,

"No. It says in the legend that the three treasure combined would summon the Guardian of the Earth. Also, you must willfully combine your powers for that last part of the legend to come true," Kurama stated reassuringly.

"So…what are we supposed to do then?" Kuwabara asked.

"Did you actually understand our whole conversation, Kuwabara?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid," Kuwabara countered, causing many to snort or cough in response. "Hey!"

"Well, I believe there is only one thing we can do…" Koenma said.

"…and that is?" Yusuke coaxed.

-----

Hikaru groaned as the vexing buzzing of her alarm clock sounded. Quickly she ceased the cacophony and attempted to fall back asleep. Even after two full months of Genkai's training—even with her new powers—she still couldn't quite get used to it and felt as stiff as a board at the end of each week. Thank Kami all of that was over. She didn't want to be on the receiving end of Hiei's anger and boredom anymore.

She faintly heard stealthy footfalls in the hallway just outside her door. Figuring it was her parents getting ready for work, she sighed and got out of bed, remembering their reactions to their transformation a month ago…

----- One Month Ago-----

Hikaru's stomach just didn't seem to want to cooperate today, though it had a perfectly good reason not to. What the hell were they supposed to tell their parents when they saw their daughters like this? Hikaru shuddered at the very thought of what they might do.

"Hey, Hikaru?" Yuki disrupted her train of thought.

"Yeah?" Hikaru answered. She could just imagine what was going through Yuki's head: either getting some rest, food, or nothing.

"…what do you think Mom and Dad will say when they see us like this?" Yuki asked. Hikaru slapped herself mentally. At least she knew her sister could be serious when she wanted to be.

"I-I'm not sure," Hikaru answered. She wished she could have given her a better response, if only to ease her own doubts as well.

Finally they reached their house on the block and stopped. What were they going to do? Every small movement and shadow seemed so threatening now. The usual barks and howls from their neighbor's dog seemed like a demonic growl from a mountain lion, or worse.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked her sister. Yuki nodded absently and the two girls walked inside.

"Oh, Hikaru, Yuki, you girls are finally—" their mother came to great them with a worried hug, but she suddenly stopped at seeing them.

"Girls, do you know how worried we've—" their father came to join them and had the same confused and frightened expression on him.

"Um…hi?" Hikaru said, trying to break through the heavy tension in the air. Soon their parent's expression turned to one of knowing and now it was the girls' turn to be confused.

"Listen…um…we can explain this," Yuki said.

"Let's sit down and we'll tell you guys," Hikaru said and led them to the sofa.

"What happened to you girls?" their father asked. Their mother just seemed to surprised for words.

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Yuki rubbed her head absent-mindedly and began to tell the story of what happened that day.

Twenty minutes later, the girls had finished telling the story, and their parents had a strange look about them.

"Girls…we're sorry," their mother said.

"Sorry?" Hikaru and Yuki blinked.

"We…we should have told you. It's our fault. We knew about all of this, that you girls were connected to that legend…" their father explained.

-----

Hikaru, now fully dressed, walked outside and down the stairs where she expected breakfast to be waiting for her and Yuki. Instead, however, the kitchen was void of any sign that someone had been in there. She checked the clock. It was almost eight. Where was everyone?

"Hey, Hikaru," Yuki called from the stairs. She was carrying several bags down with her. She looked liked she was packing up and going somewhere.

"And where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't you remember? We're moving today," Yuki explained. Moving? _Moving?_ No one had told her about moving. And today was their birthday! "Hurry up, Hikaru. Mom and Dad will yell at us if we aren't ready," Yuki said and pushed out the door with her bags. Hikaru stared at her retreating form, dumbfounded. They were moving? Right after she had gotten to known everyone so well? She was not going to go quietly!

"Mom! Dad! Why are we moving?" Hikaru asked.

"We told you before. My job needs me to move to Yokohama," her father explained.

"But why? I don't want to go! Let Yuki and I stay here!" Hikaru whined, begging on her knees.

"That's enough, Hikaru. We already talked about this before," her father told her forcefully.

_No you didn't! You didn't say one thing to me!_ Hikaru thought. "Please! I don't wanna go!" Hikaru grabbed onto her mother's sleeve, balling.

"Hikaru, that's enough!" Her father yelled and she reluctantly let go. They were really going? Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to fall. She didn't want to leave her friends…not after everything that has happened.

Hikaru slumped against the wall, staring blankly into space. She didn't know what to do. She felt helpless as she watched her sister and parents carry her life away with them and board it on a truck.

Yuki finished loading what she had and returned inside. When she spotted her sister on the floor still in a daze, she grew extremely worried. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru glanced up at her sister, eyes glazed over, her vision unfocused. She heard her sister's call, but it didn't totally register with her yet.

It took all of Yuki's self-control to not spill the whole plan out to her sister. She couldn't ruin this. Lives depended on her!

"I'm gonna go call Yusuke and the others and tell them goodbye, ok?" Yuki informed her, but again she didn't get a single response. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to make some very important phone calls.

_I can't believe she hasn't noticed what we haven't taken, yet,_ Yuki thought to herself, grinning evilly. She couldn't believe how gullible her sister was. And it was the perfect day, too! She picked up the phone and began to dial.

The lightning Titan remained where she was the entire day, not once moving to eat, drink, or even go to the bathroom (which Yuki shivered at). By 6:30, Yuki was really beginning to worry, wondering if her sister was still alive. Sure, hr body may have been there, but you never know what kind of blood-sucking, soul-hungry monkeys might exist in her town.

Six forty-five, and Yuki was fed up with it. She couldn't stand it anymore!

_And we need to get ready,_ she added. Walking into the family room, Yuki gazed at her sister. She stood stock still, so out of it and unfocused, Yuki seriously thought of dumping a pile of lard on her to see if she would even notice. Shaking her head of the thought, Yuki focused herself on more important matters.

"Hikaru…" Yuki cooed, shaking her sister's shoulders lightly. "Hikaru, come on. We have to go somewhere tonight."

Hikaru remained in her trance, not once reacting to her sister's attempts to wake her.

"Come on, Hikaru! It's our birthday! We have to go to our—out to dinner!" Yuki effectively covered up her slip up, knowing her sister wouldn't notice anyway. She probably could have yelled "FIRE!" and she wouldn't have noticed.

A sudden thought came to her. She could do _that_, but would she receive the punishment that she knew she would get form her? Most likely, but it was worth it if she didn't have to see her sister like this. Also, she had to get them somewhere on time or Yusuke would have her head…and probably literally, too.

Yuki took a deep breath and lowered her voice as much as she could. "Rose Whiplash!" she cried and imitated the whipping sounds of Kurama's infamous green whip.

"What? Where?" Hikaru finally spoke up and looked frantically around for who she thought was the source of the noise.

"Welcome back to Earth," Yuki grinned.

Hikaru stared at her skeptically. She didn't need to be a brain surgeon to put two and two together. Without warning, she tackled her sister to the ground.

"AHH!" Yuki yelled as she fell to the floor. Hikaru secured both her arms on the floor with her hands as she straddled her with her legs. (A/N: For those of you who are thinking of it…get your minds out of the gutter…)

"I don't think I need to say anything, but why the hell did you freak me out like that?" Hikaru asked in a low, intimidating voice. Yuki, now slightly afraid of what her sister might do, gulped down a lump in her throat.

"W-we have to go somewhere now. Yusuke invited us out somewhere for our birthdays," Yuki explained, she hated sounding so afraid, but she wanted this to go smoothly, and Hikaru was just screwing up her whole plan.

"Going out?" Hikaru blinked, suddenly forgetting her anger.

"Yeah, he invited us somewhere for our birthdays, now come on! We have to be there in fifteen minutes!" Yuki urged, grateful things were getting back on schedule…sort of.

Yuki seemed so tense and anxious, Hikaru had no idea what was going on. Their parents agreed to take them wherever Yusuke had planned this. They zoomed past brightly lit shops, some of which Hikaru barely recognized. She hadn't been on this side of town often and wasn't familiar with it. Yuki, however, seemed to know exactly where they were going.

Finally, they parked on the sidewalk and the girls stepped out.

"A barber shop?" Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. If this was Yusuke's idea of a joke, it was definitely NOT funny.

"No, silly. Over there," Yuki laughed and pointed across the street to a dance club. Bright neon letters read THE FLAME across the top, dancing in red, orange, and yellow, just like a fire.

"Are you serious? Yusuke got us in there?" Hikaru's jaw dropped. The Flame was one of the best 16 and up dance clubs in town, and it was almost impossible to get a reservation for food and some dancing.

Instead of answering, Yuki led her inside as their parents drove off with a wave. The pounding beat of the melody raced through Hikaru, and she couldn't help but sway to the beat.

"Close your eyes," Yuki ordered. Confused, Hikaru stared at her for a moment, but complied. Relying on Yuki's hold, she let her lead them around the room until she finally stopped.

"Ok, open," she said and she did.

"SURPRISE!" Screams of surprise overcame the music and attacked her ears, and she covered them with her hands. The people laughed and she removed her hands to look at them. Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei, Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina, Kuwabara, Botan, and Genkai were all there, grinning at her (save Hiei, of course, who was just standing there, like he was forced to be there).

Hikaru stared at all her friends. "Thank you so much!" She shouted and gave them all hugs. They, in turn, gave her and her sister hugs as well.

"And you knew about this, didn't you?" She asked Yuki, who whistled innocently. Hikaru smiled. She had such great friends, and an even cooler sister. When she thought about moving, her eyes began to tear up again.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?" Keiko asked her.

"I'm so glad you guys could get us here for our birthday, but…" Hikaru trailed off and sniffed, fighting back the tears as best she could, "We're moving tomorrow."

Yuki sniggered behind her hand along with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"What? What's so funny?" Hikaru stared at them.

"Hikaru, do you have any idea what today is?"

"Yeah, it's our birthday," she answered.

"Besides that."

Hikaru thought for a moment. Yesterday was March 31, so that meant today was Saturday, April 1. What was so special about—

_Damn it, Yuki,_ Hikaru growled and glared at her sister, who was now laughing hysterically.

"April Fools!" They shouted and burst into laughter while Hikaru was still frustrated at the fool she made of herself all day.

"Come on! Sit, sit!" Yusuke wrapped his arm around her in a loose headlock and dragged her down in the seat.

"Yusuke, how in the world did you get reservations for this place? Hikaru asked as loudly as she could over the music.

"He had some connections," a familiar voice answered. A girl about her age stepped from behind Yusuke, grinning. She had long, raven-black hair and fiery brown eyes.

"Ayame!" Hikaru squealed and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Hey…Hikaru…" Ayame gasped for air under her friend's tight squeeze.

"Oh, I can't believe you actually came!" Hikaru backed away from her friend. "You got Yusuke the reservations for this place?"

"Yeah, I work part time here sometimes," Ayame explained. Before Hikaru could ask anymore questions, the DJ lowered the music and was about to make an announcement.

"Dudes and Dudettes, please put your cell phones together for…V6!" He called. Screams erupted in the club as 6 men walked on stage.

"Hello, Kyoto!" One of the guys shouted into the mike. The crowd screamed just as loud in response. Smiling, he nodded towards the other five and began to play "Brand New World".

_Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa  
Tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
jyounetsu o daite  
tsugi no DOA made  
Mada minu sekai e saa, hashire_

The band continued to play, and the girls dragged the boys onto the floor (well, except Hiei). Yusuke danced along to the beat with Keiko, Kuwabara attempted to dance with Yukina, Shizuru and Botan were dancing buddies, and Genkai just decided to stay back and watch. She was way too old for this.

Yuki and Hikaru began to dance, and soon that's all they could think about. All that they knew was the beat and their movements, and soon they began to lose themselves in the beat.

As Hikaru spun around, she noticed a certain redhead being cornered by some girls. He was politely refusing their requests to dance with them, but they just didn't get the hint.

"Hey, Yuki, should we help him?" Hikaru pointed Suuichi out. Yuki giggled, but shook her head.

"Nah, he'll be able to handle himself. He's survived with this for, what…16 years?" Hikaru decided took her advice and continued to dance. Soon, the song was over and everyone cheered, wanting an encore.

"Arigatou, everyone!" The six guys waved at everyone and exited stage left. The DJ came on again, announcing a singer from the United States.

"And now please give a scorching welcome to our special guest from America, Clay Aiken!"

A tall and skinny guy walked on stage, waving at everyone. Many of the girls sighed dreamily and ogled at him.

"Hello, guys," He greeted. His voice only gave the girls more reason to stay hypnotized.

"This next song will be for couples only. All couples on the dance floor!" The DJ said and several people ambled onto the floor, holding each other and ready to dance. Hikaru and Yuki stood back, waiting for their chance to get back to dancing.

A soft voice began to sing, and Hikaru immediately recognized the song from her English Culture class.

A girl walked up to Suuichi with several girls waiting in line behind her. Hikaru noticed she was the same girl who had accused her and Yuki of trying to rape him and she scowled.

"Hey, Suuichi," she called sensuously. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone," he lied effectively. Hikaru awed at how well he could make things seem so believable, but then again, he _was_ a kitsune.

The girl frowned. "Suuichi, you've told that to every girl who's asked you tonight and that person still hasn't come. Come on, do you want to be bored all night?" She latched onto his arm, gazing up into his eyes. Suuichi leaned away, trying to get her off him without making a scene.

"I'd rather wait," he said with more force in his voice, but the girl didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, she seemed hungrier for him.

"Come on, Suuichi," she smiled at him. Hikaru watched as her hands trailed up his back, then came back around and traveled up his chest. Hikaru let out an involuntary growl.

"Suuichi, I never knew you liked to play such games," she giggled and began to trace a finger around his chest. Hikaru couldn't stand this anymore and stormed over.

"Hey, Suuichi. I see you were having fun," she smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late, but I couldn't find a parking space." Hikaru walked over to him and hooked her arm with his. "Thanks for watching him," she spat at the girls. Kurama gave her a questioning glance, which Hikaru answered with her own, telling him to play along.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her. Hikaru smiled and nodded and he led them into the dance floor. She glared at the girls from around him and stuck out her tongue defiantly. The preps glared daggers at her, declaring an all-out war for Suuichi.

_There's something 'bout the way you look tonight_

_There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you_

Yuki watched as Hikaru and Kurama walked onto the dance floor and began to dance. She couldn't help but snigger.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked. Yuki pointed over to the dancing couple. Yusuke joined in the laughing.

"What's so funny, you guys?" Kuwabara reiterated Yusuke's question. He followed his friends' gaze and found the source of their humor. "Kurama and Hikaru?" He blinked, not catching on the humor.

"Why did you do that?" Kurama asked her.

"Tell me, would you really have wanted to spend your time at our party running form them, or enjoying yourself?" Hikaru asked him. She received no answer and smiled. "I thought so."

_There's something 'bout the way your lips invite,_

_Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around._

_And I want you to be mine_

_And if you need a reason why,_

At first, Hikaru was perfectly comfortable with dancing with the fox, thinking only about saving him from his horde of fangirls. Now, as the song's lyrics sunk into her and the true position of her situation sunk in, her stomach was a butterfly nest. She stared at their feet like the floor was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Aw, look at them!" Yuki squealed. She had been watching her sister and the fox dancing, and noticed how tense her sister had gotten. She growled to herself. She just had to leave her video camera at home.

"Hikaru, are you alright?" Kurama asked her. She looked up at him. She saw concern in his eyes and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, smiling at him. Of course she wasn't alright! Look at what she was doing!

Hikaru returned her attention to the floor. For several minutes they continued to slow dance, then she felt Kurama's arm tighten around her and pull her in slightly. Her breath caught. Seeing as he was alright with it, she relaxed and began to dance freely with him.

Suddenly, Kurama stopped in his tracks. Startled, Hikaru looked up at him. He seemed very troubled and his body grew tense.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Something's coming," he answered. Then his eyes widened. "Look out!" he shouted and knocked them both to the ground just as a giant explosion broke through the roof.

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter 7! Hope you guys like it! And please review! If you don't I won't post as fast (probably the same time I took with this one). And sorry again that I lied about this chapter…yet again. Hehehe. Sorry! And Happy Belated Valentine's Day! 


End file.
